


Love Is a Laserquest

by vrcticmonkeys



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of fluff, fuckboy!hyungwon, highkey sometimes, hyungheon, hyungwon deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrcticmonkeys/pseuds/vrcticmonkeys
Summary: Hyungwon froze, then started pulling himself away slowly, to see the most adorable person he had ever seen in his life staring back. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concern, cheeks adorably flushed, and most likely wondering how drunk exactly Hyungwon was."Hyung, this is my new roommate, Lee Jooheon."~or, Hyungwon finds himself wanting to give the world to someone who thinks he doesn't deserves it





	1. ch 1

Hyungwon did not expect to be running so late this morning. The first day back to classes and already he was zooming around the apartment, throwing things around in an effort to locate his misplaced school bag. Finally locating in in one of the cabinets in the kitchen (how it got there, he had no clue), he grabs his house keys, hurrying to make his usual ten minute walk to campus a five minute walk. Taking a quick glance at the mess he made before shutting the door, he thought up of an excuse to tell his overly-clean and organized roommate the next time he'd see him.

Not that he'd be seeing him any time soon. He had a full day of classes today and then work at night. By the time he would get back to the apartment, Kihyun would surely be asleep, ready to yell at Hyungwon in the morning.

He sighed, already mentally preparing for the classes he had to attend today. It was only noon, and he already felt so exhausted. Still, he tried to remind himself, it was only three classes and then to his first gig of the semester, modelling for his friend Wonho in the fashion department. Time would pass by fairly quick.

He made it to his first class, English, right before the professor walked in, and smirked when he saw the last empty chair all the way in the back. Perfect. Now he was free to sleep whenever lecture got too boring, and no one would notice.

After his second class, he was more than ready for a nap. Yawning, he checked his phone to see his best friend Changkyun wanted to meet for lunch in a popular food area close to campus. Texting a quick response, he started to make his way over, taking his time to stop and smell the flowers littering his path.

"Took you long enough, hyung!" Changkyun exclaimed as Hyungwon reached the table where he was sitting, their friend Wonho sitting in the other empty chair.

"Hope you don't mind, we already ordered for you," Wonho said as way of greeting, looking in the direction of the kitchen to see if their food was coming.

"That's fine. Ramen, I'm assuming?" he asked as he settled into his own chair, placing his school bag beneath the table.

His question was answered when four bowls of ramen were placed in front of them, and Hyungwon hid his grin at how predictable his older friend could be sometimes.

"Changkyun, eat your vegetables, you're too skinny" Wonho scolded, too invested in his own ramen to look up.

He whined,"Hyung, I already ate some. I don't need to eat all of them. I'll get full too soon." He clumped the veggies to the side of the bowl, knowing Wonho might give in a and eat them. Most of the time Changkyun liked to act pretty mature, but other times he acted like a petulant child to the annoyance and amusement of his hyungs.

Wonho reached for his second bowl of ramen, then grabbed some of Changkyun's veggies. As Changkun smirked and made a motion to put his noodles in his mouth, Wonho swiftly put the clump of veggies in Changkyun's mouth, closing his jaw with his other hand. Changkyun's eyes widened, and Hyungwon had to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, I'm getting a new roommate later this week," Changkyun mentioned a little while after they had been eating, as if it were the most casual thing to talk about.

Wonho and Hyungwon exchanged a glance, knowing that their friend had trouble being comfortable around most people, let alone let them live with him. Even after knowing Wonho for a while now, there were times when it was obvious Changkyun felt awkward around Wonho.

"Are you finally kicking out Lee Minhyuk?" Hyungwon asked, trying to match Changkyun's casual tone. He had thought Minhyuk was a good enough friend to Changkyun that it'd be easy to room with him, but maybe that wasn't the case.

Changkyun shook his head, finally stopped eating, and pushed his plate forward. He sighed, not looking up to meet the eyes of his hyungs. "It's not like that, Minhyuk is still going to be living with me. Actually, my new roommate is going to be living in my room with me. I met him at a concert over the summer."

"Changkyun," Wonho's voice cut sharply through the air, causing their tiny friend to meet his eyes,"you didn't meet him on campus? That sounds....sketchy. Can you trust him?"

The younger one huffed, clearly annoyed by how overprotective his hyungs seemed to be. "Of course I can. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone. He's practically my best friend, we're so alike. And...he's going through some things right now, so I offered to let him stay with me for as long as he needs."

Wonho looked like he wanted to argue with that logic, but Hyungwon stopped him."Ah, is that so? And here we were thinking we were your best friends, Kyunnie."

"You are, hyung, but it's different with him. It's like...he's an extension of me, if that makes sense? It's like having a twin brother, and even though he's older, I still feel like I need to protect him."

Hyungwon smirked, this soft and sensitive side of Changkyun rarely made an appearance, but when it did, it just made him want to hug him and never let go."Alright if you say so. We better get to meet the kid though. Is Minhyuk okay with having him stay there?"

Changkyun nodded,"Yeah, I talked to him about it. He seemed really eager to meet him. Actually, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say Minhyuk was almost...interested in him? I don't know, maybe I'm looking too much into it."

Hyungwon snorted into his ramen, finding this easy to believe. When Hyungwon had first met Changkyun's roommate, wanting to make sure he wasn't a creep trying to take advantage of his younger friend, Lee Minhyuk had asked Hyungwon out on a date. It had startled Hyungwon, if he were being honest, and he had declined, thinking that would be the end of that. But Minhyuk was persistent, and everytime Hyungwon would go over to see Changkyun, he would ask Hyungwon out again. He declined each time, and by the fourth rejection, Minhyuk had gotten then hint and stopped asking him.

However, Hyungwon turned red when he remembered the one night he had spent with Minhyuk, striking up a conversation at a popular bar near their university. A couple of drinks in and he had decided it was a good idea to follow him into the bathroom, leaving only after hickies littered his chest, breathing heavily, and smelling of Minhyuk's cologne. After that, Hyungwon avoided Minhyuk completely, happy with never speaking of their one-night stand.

It wasn't that Minhyuk was unattractive, on the contrary, he was very beautiful, but Hyungwon felt he wouldn't live up to the expectations Minhyuk probably had about him. He avoided dating altogether, content with hook ups and never having to interact with the other person ever again, mostly so he wouldn't disappoint anyone with how incredibly bad he was at maintaining a relationship. He admits that some of this insecurity came from his last failed relationship, when his ex had broken him and screamed in his face about how he deserved to be alone forever.

She had a point, though. Even if his friends would tell him otherwise, Hyungwon knew deep down that he deserved to be alone. He barely cared for himself, what made him think he could ever be romantically involved with anyone else?

"So you're just going to change three times. You'll be opening the first and second outfit changes, and then ending it in a different outfit," Wonho explained to Hyungwon, a clipboard in his hand, as he explained where he was going on the runway.

Hyungwon made a noise of affirmation as a makeup artist applied eyeshadow on his closed lids, another applying a light gloss on his lips. He almost always opened Wonho's shows, so the process was something he knew like the back of his hand now.

Someone else with a clipboard directed him to his changing station, and he closed the curtain to see what he'd wearing this time around. The outfit was simple, all black, and so unlike what Wonho usually dressed him in. He narrowed his eyes, but dressed quickly since he had to be the first one ready.

As the rest of the models started filing behind him, the lights on the stage dimmed, and the music for Wonho's show started. The music was intense, beats with loud bass that mimicked the feel of being in a club, and suddenly the outfit choice made much more sense. At the 5 second mark, Hyungwon stepped out on the makeshift runway, and out to lights that blinded the audience from his view.

After his second outfit change, similar in color to the first, he quickly went back to his changing station, having a good two minutes before he had to go finish the show. This outfit was such a contrast to his previous one, and Hyungwon found himself even more confused. The music outside, meanwhile, started switching to something more soft, and Hyungwon wondered what was currently going on in his friend's life to make such dramatic changes to his show. Usually, Hyungwon would wear similar outfits in one runway, never any that showed such distinct tastes.

He waited by the curtain that led to the runway until someone signaled for him to go. The music was now very slow and tropical, Hyungwon bringing to life the setting with outfit and walk. As he went back inside the curtain, Wonho led him and the rest of the models out to to the tage, taking a bow as he waved at the cheering crowd of other fashion students, fashion professors, critics and even other students from the university.

Wonho's shows were always the last out of all the fashion students, his talent surpassing those of the others. Professors always wanted for critics and visiting designers to see the potential in the other students however, so they always insisted on having Wonho go last to keep the others there. Wonho never cared, and actually preferred it because it meant his could run longer than the others. Nonetheless it also meant Wonho and his crew were always the ones having to clean up after every show.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Hyungwon grabbed Wonho's upper arm gently, away from some of his assistants. Wonho nodded and followed him to a corner where there weren't models or assistants running around and cleaning up after the show.

"Do you wanna tell me what the...theme for your show was?" Hyungwon crossed his arms, hoping his friend understood the context he was going for.

Wonho looked away, towards everyone running around, before sighing and turning back to him."Ah, so I'm assuming you noticed."

Hyungwon gaped at him uncrossing his arms,"Of course I would notice! How many shows of yours have I walked in? More than I can remember, and-"

"I'm being offered an internship by a lot of prestigious designers,"Wonho cut his friend off not meeting his eyes.

"What! That's amazing, Wonho! I'm so happy for you," he told him, pulling him in for a hug. When Wonho didn't reciprocate the hug, however, Hyungwon knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Hyungwon immediately asked, leaving only one arm around Wonho's shoulder.

Wonho's shoulders started to buckle, and he sniffled, signaling to Hyungwon that the waterworks were about to start. He looked around, making sure no one was looking for them and led him through one of the corridors, sure no one would be there.

"I- I'm just so happy and upset about it. I- I'm happy I got offered something so amazing, bu-but I don't wanna leeeeeave!" Wonho explained with a wail, hugging the taller one around the waist. Hyungwon patted his back, trying his best to calm him down.

"Hyung, don't cry. This is amazing news, you should be happy that you're getting this opportunity. And you know we are all bound to go our separate ways after graduation," Hyungwon tried to be comforting, but instead this earned another sob from Wonho who looked like he'd just received the worst news in his life.

"I'm kidding, hyung! It was only a joke! I didn't mean to upset you. You know we're all still going to keep in touch once we start leaving," Hyungwon soothed, trying his best to keep the tears at bay.

Wonho sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He sighed heavily, and looked at Hyungwon with wide eyes, "I know, I just- I just don't want to leave him either. What if he finds someone while I'm gone?"

Hyungwon gave him a look and sighed deeply. "Hyung, you really need to tell him how you feel. You can't keep this crush a secret forever. And trust me, the chances of him finding someone are slim, the kid is hopeless when it comes to romance."

Wonho cracked a smile at that, knowing what his friend told him was true. In the time he had known the future love of his life, he never once had dated, and seemed disgusted at the idea of it, which gave Wonho some reassurance that he would be okay to confess to him when he was ready. Whenever that'd be it.

"Mr. Hoseok, we're almost done wrapping up, are you going to be leaving with us to the party?" One of Wonho's assistants poked her head into the hallway, breaking the soft spell inside Wonho.

He put on a professional tone and turned to talk to his assistant, "Give me a second to wrap up with Hyungwon. And I told you before, you don't have to keep calling me Mr. Hoseok, it's Wonho."

She blushed and nodded, ducking her head out of the hallway. Wonho smiled fondly at her retreating back and turned back to Hyungwon.

"Thank you for the pep talk Wonnie I think I needed that. I'm so thankful to have you reassure me every once in a while."

Wonho sighed wistfully, clasping his hands behind his back, before he said, "Ah, I'm really not in the mood to go to this party, but a lot of designers will be there, and I need to start making appearances if I want to work with any of them. If only there was someone who could keep me company during that time."

Hyungwon started to walk in the direction of the exit, already knowing what Wonho was going to ask."Ah, it is too bad. I'm sure Changkyunnie or Shownu hyung would love to go. Well, I have to get going now, but you can tell me how it went tomorrow!"

Wonho suddenly grabbed him by the back of his collar, stopping Hyungwon in his place. "It's a good thing I have you, though! I know you're always happy to come with me to these things."

Hyungwon groaned, thinking about how warm his bed probably was at the moment. But he knew that when Wonho didn't want to go alone to these things, he wasn't going to go alone.

It was almost three a.m. by the time Hyungwon was stumbling up the stairs to get to his apartment, the world around him blurring at the edges. He reached for his bag, then realized too late that he had left it in the changing studio at the fashion show. He cursed his bad luck, and started pounding on the door, hoping Kihyun would hear him and open up.

After a good ten minutes of making more noise on the door than his neighbors would have liked, he realized Kihyun might not even be home, swore loudly, and started making his way down the stairs, determined to find Changkyun's apartment in his inebriated state. He walked around the apartment complex, remembering faintly that it was two buildings away from his. He went in circles until he found the building, going straight for the door with the familiar chipped painting near the handle.

"Kyunnie, I know you're in there!" Hyungwon pounded on the door, giggling at nothing in particular. The only thing on his mind at the moment was how comfortable Changkyun's bed might feel as soon as he was let in.

"Open up, Kyunnie! I'll have to sleep out here if not," he moaned leaning against the door, a pout on his lips.

The door creaked open slowly, and Hyungwon stood up straight, diving in to get a hug from whoever had opened the door.

"I knew you'd open the door Kyunnie. Take me to bed, c'mon, let's go cuddle," he leaned his weight into the other person, breathing into their bleached hair, comforted by how much they smelled of baby powder. He felt their hands grab onto his upper arms, steadying him before Hyungwon made them fall.

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" the voice Hyungwon remembered to be Changkyun's called from the dark hallway, so he lifted his head from the warm body he was hugging to see that it was indeed Changkyun in the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Hyungwon froze, then started pulling himself away slowly, to see the most adorable person he had ever seen in his life. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concern, cheeks adorably flushed, and most likely wondering how drunk Hyungwon was.

"Hyung, this is my new roommate, Lee Jooheon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the Prince Chae Hyungwon's birthday, a fic centered around one of my fave pairings!
> 
> Updates will be once a week or so, I am a uni student so that usually keeps me busy from writing. Enjoy!


	2. ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> publishing this before I regret what I wrote, sorry for being a bit later than I wanted to publish!

Hyungwon was laying on Changkyun's floor, completely sober now. Changkyun and his new roommate were asleep in two different beds set up in the cramped room, snoring as if Hyungwon hadn't barged into their apartment in the middle of the night.

But Hyungwon couldn't fall asleep, not with the way his heart was pounding so hard he thought his ribs might crack from the force of it. The room was too small, too quiet besides the snoring, that he felt the others might wake up soon from the noise.

He sighed deeply and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep. It was no use, however, the fact that he'd made a fool of himself in front of Changkyun's new roommate replaying in his mind over and over again.

Suddenly his mind wandered, and he thought, what if the person to answer hadn't been Jooheon, what if it's been Minhyuk? He groaned with a newfound embarrassment, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole. Perhaps if he buried himself enough into the pillow he could suffocate himself, thereby cleansing his mind of all that had happened.

There was absolutely no reason for him to be feeling so embarrassed with what had happened, yet the uneasy feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. He tried to convince himself that it was only because he'd hugged a stranger, implied cuddling with them, but the beating of his heart told him it was so much more than that.

He takes his head out of his pillow, shifting so he can see Changkyun's roommate quietly sleeping, mouth opened just slightly, enough for his breathing to be hard. He looks so soft, so comfortable, like this was the first night in a long time he was getting proper rest. And Hyungwon decides then, yes, this person who he'd only just met, was making him feel like he'd never felt before.

He's so close to him, close enough to touch his face, so he does, brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead, making him look younger than he already looks. Jooheon exhales deeply in his sleep, and Hyungwon barely manages to retract his hand before he wakes him.

He rolls over again, now looking up towards the ceiling, this time listening to the way his heart rumbles against his chest, listening to how it tries to go in rhythm with Jooheon's deep breaths. He makes a decision, then, that he's going to do everything in his power to get Jooheon to be his.

"Hyungwonnie hyung, wake up already!" he hears early in the morning, causing him to roll over and cover his ear with his blanket.

Something heavy hits him, and he continues to ignore it, desperate for more sleep. He gets hit repeatedly, enough to cause him to sit up now, grouchy, eyes half shut in an attempt to fall back asleep while sitting. Changkyun doesn't allow this, however, and grabs him by his arms to pull him up.

"You've overstayed your visit, I have class and I'm sure you do too, so let's keep it moving!"Changkyun practically yells at him, causing Hyungwon to wince and cover his ears. A headache was starting to form, so he rubs his temples in an effort to divert it.

"Oh, here, drink this for your hangover," Changkyun says as he hands over a bottle of red liquid called 'pedialyte,' a kid-approved sticker on the cap. Hyungwon snorts when he sees the sticker, but nonetheless downs almost half of it. He stretches and meanwhile realizes that he's still wearing the clothes he wore at Wonho's fashion show, reeking of alcohol that was sloshed on him the night before.

"I need a shower," Hyungwon mutters to himself, then gets up, determined to get home as quick as he can.

He's stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he walks into the kitchen, to see Jooheon and Minhyuk in a beanie eating breakfast, sitting too close for Hyungwon's liking. He tries not to glare, and instead settles for what he hopes is a blank facial expression, nodding a greeting in their direction. He doesn't know whether he should apologize for last night or keep walking, when Minhyuk speaks up, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Hyungwon. I didn't realize you'd be sleeping over tonight,' Minhyuk says. It was an innocent question, one that Hyungwon should have an answer to, but it just makes him squirm uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Wonho made me go out with him to one of his infamous after parties, and, well, you know, those old ladies are always trying to get the pretty guys drunk," as soon as the words leave his mouth, he feels a bitter taste on his tongue.

He could joke around pretty crudely with anyone, but saying it in front of Jooheon made him extremely uncomfortable. What kind of image was he giving him, a raging alcoholic who attracted old sugar momma designers? He cringed on the inside, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

Changkyun comes out of nowhere abruptly, placing a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder, going for casual but failing given to being so short that it just made it seem awkward and forced. Hyungwon gives him a weak smile in return however, and clasps his hands together.

"Well, didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast time, I'll just get going. I'm sure that devil of a roommate is up by now, so if you'll excuse me," he bows his head a little, making his way outside, trying to act normal when he felt like dying inside.

Once out of earshot of Changkyun's building did he let out the breath he didn't realizing he was holding, then doubled over to scream into his hands. Did he love making a complete fool of himself all the time?

Hyungwon honestly felt like he was back in high school, back to being _that_ insecure that he couldn't hold a normal conversation with a cute stranger. Where was Model Hyungwon, the one who knew other people would stare, causing him to hold himself a little higher each time he'd walk by someone? Where was Confident Hyungwon, the one who knew he attracted all types of people, who could have whoever they so wanted?

He managed to calm his breathing down, still keeping his face in his hands. What he needed to do was go to someone for advice on this, because the aching in his heart was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

Wonho.

He'd definitely know what to do in this situation.

"Wait, you met Kyunnie's roommate before I did? That's not fair," Wonho whined as he sipped on his protein shake, arms crossed in front of him as Hyungwon recounted his story.

"Did you not listen to everything else I just said? That should be the least of your problems right now," Hyungwon replied, annoyed at Wonho.

"Not only that, you cuddle with our kkukkungie too? You're lucky Shownu's here, otherwise I'd have to strangle that skinny little neck of yours," Wonho practically growled, causing Shownu to smile with amusement next to him.

Hyungwon had showed up to their apartment after getting over his breakdown, deciding that getting some advice was better than going home to Kihyun at the moment. He knew as soon as he'd step in that door, the little devil would be ripping him a new one. Combined with his raging headache, yeah, safe to say Hyungwon was definitely avoiding it.

"You act like I'm going to take his virginity. Chill, it's yours for the taking," Hyungwon fires back, smirking when a prominent blush appears on Wonho's cheeks. He mutters something that sounds faintly like 'that's not what I meant,' but Shownu is too busy making extra noise with putting away his things for Hyungwon to really catch it.

"Where are you guys going so early in the morning? Don't tell me the stupid gym," Hyungwon says as he stifles a yawn with one hand, lazing back on the couch.

Shownu is the one to respond, a frown on his face as he says,"Dance practice...didn't you get my text about it? We need to start early this year if we want a good show next month."

Hyungwon groans, covering his face with both hands. "My phone is...honestly I don't know where it is. I think it might be in my school bag, which is back in the changing studio. Sorry hyung, I don't mean to be this careless. What time is practice supposed to start at?"

Wonho tsks at him, waving a scolding finger in his face. "Ah, Hyungwonnie, so irresponsible. How do you expect to take my place when I leave if you can't be responsible. Practice starts in half an hour, so hurry home already."

Hyungwon gives him a funny look, wrinkling his eyebrows together. "What do you mean when I take your place? Where are you going to be going, hyung?"

"Ah," suddenly Wonho looked embarrassed again, rubbing a hand on his neck, "I didn't want to mention this last night, you looked like you were having too good of a time for me to ruin it with this but, I'm leaving sooner than I thought for a 3-week internship with Balmain's creative director."

"Balmain? Holy shit Hoseok, how the hell did you manage to to snag that internship?" Hyungwon exclaimed, mouth hanging open in excitement.

"It was either them or Moschino, but in the end Balmain had more to offer so I had to choose them."

Hyungwon blanches when he hears that,"God, good thing you picked Balmain. Could you imagine trying to work with Moschino?" He laughed hard at that, causing Wonho to frown.

"Hey, Moschino isn't that bad. Actually, I'm starting to question my decision honestly, I don't think Balmain is going to give me as much creative freedom like Moschino could give me."

"Hey, don't think like that dude. I know you made the best decision possible for someone in your position, don't be so quick to put yourself down. Besides, it'll only be three week, I'm sure other creative directors will want you to intern for them after that," Hyungwon says, standing up to place a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

All Wonho could do was smile and nod though and Hyungwon knew it was no use trying to convince him not to worry.

Shownu was quick to steer the conversation away from Wonho's worries when he decided to give Hyungwon advice on his love problems, to which Hyungwon was partially grateful for. "Hyungwon, if you honestly feel like your first impression to this kid wasn't the best,maybe it'd be best to avoid him for now. Fix yourself up first before you face him again, then see where it goes from there."

Hyungwon knew he had a point, but he really wanted to see Jooheon again. So all he does is sigh and nod in agreement, because at the moment he can't really see himself not make a fool of himself again, especially if he sees him before he knows what to say to him.

"Yeah, but should I apologize? Like, what I did, is that worthy enough of an apology? What if he thinks it wasn't even a big deal and I'm just looking into this too much? I'm going to make a fool of myself again, it's inevitable," he groans, biting his thumb in anxiousness.

"Wonnie you're looking into this too much, relax! I'm sure it wasn't that big deal, you don't have to apologize. Besieds, even if you did want to, you should've done it first thing in the morning when you saw him, not after, you asshole," Wonho laughs, clapping Hyungwon lightly on the back.

Hyungwon's knees buckle under the force of it and he fake laughs with Wonho before rolling his eyes at him. He thinks he's gotten enough advice from them for now, so he bids them farewell, heading home to change quickly to head to dance practice.

When he gets home, Kihyun opens the door for him, scolding him for the mess he made the day before ("sorry, Kihyunnie, it won't happen again!"), for waking up the neighbors last night ("I'll personally apologize to each and everyone, promise it won't happen again!"), and then for coming home looking like a mess ("what are you talking about? Are you trying to insult me?").

When Hyungwon steps into the bathroom to get ready, he almost faints at the sight of himself. He looks as if he'd just comeback from a one-night stand, his hair ruffled at the back and sides, his collared shirt unbuttoned to the point where his right collarbone and shoulder were exposed, his pants sagging as if he'd just put them without a care in the world. He splashes his face with cold water, brushing his teeth thoroughly to get the taste of too much alcohol out of his mouth, and hurries to dress in sweats and a light sweater.

Dance practice was usually held in one of the rooms at the school gym, reserved for certain intervals of time for different groups to practice. But before he can head over, he knows he needs to go pick up his school bag and phone, knowing that if he doesn't go right now then he's just going to forget about them.

He finds the bag pretty quickly, having been forgotten by the cleanup crew the night before, for which he was grateful for. As he heads out of the building and heads to the gym, he checks around to see if anything was stolen. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, so he decides to check his phone as he walks, opening the thirteen texts he has from different people. Three of those texts are from Kihyun yelling at him about the day before, five are from Wonho (drunk texts? They don't make much sense if he's being honest, they're just a bunch of keyboarding smashing), one is from Shownu ('dance practice at 9; don't be late'), and four from Changkyun.

He frowns before he opens them, wondering why in the world Changkyun was texting him if he just saw in the morning. He doesn't get a chance to read the texts, however, because he crashes into something, sending him flying backwards. His bag falls from his shoulder, causing all of its contents to spill on the ground before him. His phone is tightly gripped in his hands, though, so he considers that a victory.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" someone above him says, panic evident in their voice. He sees a hand reach down to help him, so he takes their hand, wobbling a bit when he's on his feet again. When he looks to see who it is, he finds it's none other than Minhyuk, who is now gathering the things that flew from his bag, shoving them into it without any order to how they could've been.

Hyungwon doesn't know what to say, not because he wants to, but more because he feels he needs to. Seeing him two times more than he usually does in a whole month was a sign to Hyungwon that he needed to fix things with him, or at the very least see what intentions he had with Jooheon.

Minhyuk hands him his bag, a hand nervously rubbing his sleeve. He looks good, hair dyed black from the previous red Hyungwon had gotten to know.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude to you this morning, that wasn't my intention," Minhyuk cracks the silence, looking at Hyungwon with bashful eyes. Hyungwon is taken aback by this, wondering what on earth he was apologizing for. Hyungwon opens his mouth to clarify there was no need for an apology, but Minhyuk holds up a hand to signal for him to stop.

"You obviously looked uncomfortable when I brought up you sleeping over, I should have just kept my mouth shut instead of prying. You can sleep over whenever you want, it's none of my business!"

Hyungwon wants to slap himself and Minhyuk at this moment. Himself, for realizing how immature he has been about avoiding Minhyuk like the plague, and Minhyuk for thinking that he was uncomfortable because of him. He decides now is the best time to be honest with himself and tell him why he's been ghosting on him.

"Minhyuk, it's not what you think. I wasn't uncomfortable when you asked that, but because of what I said. I realized I made myself sound like an absolute ass, and honestly, that's not the type of image I want to be giving," Hyungwon says, shaking his head as he says this.

"I'm honestly, truly sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you too," Minhyuk looks sheepish at this, and Hyungwon wants to strangle himself for making his avoiding so transparent, "I just didn't really know how to react after that, and thought it was just a done deal to never speak again. I would like to be on speaking terms again, if I'm being honest, because avoiding you just takes more time than I would like to admit."

Minhyuk cracks a smile at him, and laughs, punching Hyungwon's arm. They exchange numbers, promising to catch up with lunch later during the week, and Hyungwon feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He doesn't really know what he wants with Minhyuk right now, or whether Minhyuk has any intentions with Jooheon, but for now he's happy to not be avoiding him any more.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't want to come," Hyungwon says as soon as he walks into the practice room, where most of the dance crew are already stretching, throwing greetings at him as he makes his way over to his spot to stretch.

There were different types of dance units at his university, but the one Hyungwon was a part of consisted of making their own choreography to music with hip-hop or edm elements to them. They were pretty good, Hyungwon liked to think and judging by the number of nationwide competitions they participated in, the school thought so too, owing to giving them plenty of resources to practice and perform.

Shownu, one of the beloved co-leaders, makes his way to the front, clipboard in his hand. He goes next to the music system playing the song the song they'll be practicing, before he assigns them to the spots they'll be occupying. His co-leader, Victoria, meanwhile decides to start going over some of the steps to let the dancers get a feel for it before they try to sync with the music. They go at it for about two hours before they agree to meet again later in the week.

Hyungwon feels extremely tired after it's done, but he knows he can't just collapse there due to having class soon. So he picks up his things, hurrying to make it home to get ready.

He has only one class that day, a film elective that he had to take for his major. He really doesn't want to go, if he's being honest, but it was better to show up the first day and see what it was like. He dresses as casual as he can, finding there was no need to dress extra for just one class.

When he gets to the lecture room the class will be held in, he finds most of the seats already taken. As he walks down the aisle to find a good spot to sit in, he sees someone out of the corner of his eye that seems really familiar to him. He looks and squints, and sees he's looking at none other than Changkyun's roommate, facing down to take his notebook out of his bag.

Hyungwon doesn't know how to react, but his natural instinct is to run away and never set foot in the lecture hall again. He knows that's not the logical thing to do, so instead he settles for sitting two rows about him so that Jooheon doesn't see him, but Hyungwon can see him.

The lecture starts and the professor gives a basic introduction of what he class is going to be like: watching different films and writing their thoughts on it. It seems easy enough and Hyungwon wants to hug his professor when she says this.

When the professor indicates that class is over for the day, Hyungwon is the first to shoot out of his seat, eager to not have Jooheon seen him in his most casual state. He decides then that he's going to have to come to class dressed to impress if he's ever going to consider talking to Jooheon next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam this week so next weeks chapter might not be published until tuesday  
> Hope you all enjoy, and let's see if Hyungwon will finally talk to Jooheon next week <3  
> Other ships will be updated as the chapters go on, but all of them are set in place already, can't wait for you guys to see who is with who!  
> Also, sorry about grammar and syntax mistakes, I'm really sick so editing this was a pain.


	3. ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! here it is finally, hope you guys enjoy!

"What's up with you?" Kihyun asked as a form of greeting when Hyungwon stepped into the apartment, collapsing against the closed door.

"I... am a failure," Hyungwon's muffled voice spoke from his crouched position, legs pulled up so his face can adequately rest on his knees.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kihyun cackles, turning the page of his textbook, scribbling furiously with his other hand, clearly unbothered by the state of his only roommate.

"I'm not a failure in that sense, you dick. I mean...my love life is a failure. It's in complete shambles, and normally I'd be fine, but now," Hyungwon kicks his feet, putting his face into his hands.

"Wonnie, don't tell me, do you actually like someone? Are you pining after someone," Kihyun gives a short laugh at this, as if he'd just told the funniest joke in the world, but stops when all Hyungwon does is give a low grown in return.

"Well, don't keep me guessing here. Tell me, how long have you known them? Is it someone I know? Are they cute? Are they shorter than you? Are they shorter than  _me_? Do they have long pretty hair, or do they keep it short? C'mon dude, give me something to work with here!"

Hyungwon sighs dramatically, before going over to the couch to join Kihyun.

"I only just met him last night, but I swear he has my heart forever."

Kihyun gives him a funny look, finally setting down his work. "Just met...just met him? Oh my gosh, I can't stand you."

"Why, for speaking the truth?"

"What truth? You're being fucking ridiculous, you don't even know him!" Kihyun rolls his eyes, knocking on Hyungwon's head to see if there really was a brain in there.

"Yes I do! I know him as well as I know you!" Hyungwon says, swatting away Kihyun's hand, a defensive ring to his tone.

"Oh really? What's his major? What does he do in his free time? Who does he hang out with? Is he employed or on a scholarship? How many years does he have left? I bet you can't even tell me his age."

When Hyungwon says nothing, Kihyun gives him a triumphant grin, knowing he's proved him wrong.

"You see? It's just a silly little crush, just like all your other ones. You're going to whine about him for, like, two weeks at most, then someone cuter than him is gonna pass by and you're gonna forget all about him. You act like I don't know your tragic history of dating," Kihyun sighs, ruffling Hyungwon's hair endearingly.

All Hyungwon can do is crack a smile at him, a little devilish uptick in the corners, when he says,”Oh no, Kihyunnie, I feel for him what you feel for Shownu hyung. You know how you say you feel, like he could step on your neck and you’d say thank you, that’s exactly how I feel about him.”

Kihyun sputters, and if looks could kill, Hyungwon would be six feet under. “Shut the _fuck_ up, I told you we never speak of that again. You’re so annoying, aish.”

Hyungwon gives him an evil laugh, like the ones he’s seen in movies where the villain has a ridiculous mustache, and ducks when Kihyun throws a pillow at him. He settles into a comfortable silence as Kihyun continues his work, fixing his schedule of the week on his phone.

“You know, Kihyun, Minhyuk and I… patched things up.” Kihyun drops his textbooks when he hears this, turning so his whole attention is on Hyungwon now.

“Yeah, can you believe it. Obviously, I didn’t approach him. We kind of, bumped into each other,” Hyungwon winces at this, not believing that it all actually happened earlier, “and before I could run away, he started talking and we sort of apologized? I don’t know, I invited him out for coffee this week, so we’ll see how it goes.”

“Wow, look at you, being an adult and confronting your fears head-on,” Kihyun’s tone was sarcastic, but his smile was sincere, which made Hyungwon glad that he could tell him things like this.

“I know, but I’m honestly really nervous about going to see him. Do you think you could go with me?” Hyungwon’s eyes were big and pleading, and Kihyun groaned, finding it hard to deny him when he looked at him like that.

“Why can’t you just go by yourself? I’m obviously busy.”

“But I didn’t even tell you what day I’m going and you’re already denying me! Please, I’ll put in a good word with Shownu for you,” Hyungwon was begging now, and Kihyun rolled his eyes before agreeing.

“You’re such a baby. I’m going because I want to though, _not_ because you’re gonna talk me up to Hyunwoo,” Kihyun scoffs, a light blush making an appearance on the apples of his cheeks.

“Yeah, whatever you say. We all know you’re going to be the first in line to see our dance performance next week at the club fair,” Hyungwon laughs, throwing his head back at how pink Kihyun’s face was now.

When Hyungwon finally had time to read Changkyun’s text messages from earlier, he found himself needing to speak with his younger friend in person. They agreed to meet in the afternoon for a late lunch, just the two of them. Hyungwon thought it odd that Changkyun stressed that it had to be only them two, but nonetheless didn’t give it much thought, pushing their meeting to the back of his mind as he started on the reading he had to do for his stupid English class (seriously, only one class meeting and he already had homework?).

“So,” Changkyun was clearly nervous, and Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at him, wanting for him to say whatever it was that he needed to say. They had agreed to meet at a sushi bar a block away from the university, Changkyun’s treat.

“So I have this, um, friend, who asked if I knew a hot model for this album idea they have,” Changkyun was going for nonchalant now, but the slight shift of his eyes gave away more than his words did.

“Go on,” Hyungwon said, looking at Changkyun with attentive eyes as he stuffed his second roll of sushi into his mouth.

“So I obviously recommended you. I showed them some of your work or whatever and they loved it. The thing is though,” at this Changkyun has to stop and drink from his glass of water, hand shaking noticeably now.

 “Come on now, spit it out. I’m sure whatever it is isn’t that big of a deal.”

“You’d have to be naked,” Changkyun blurts out a little louder than necessary, causing the strangers from the next table over to glance at them suspiciously. Hyungwon gives them a passive smile, then turns his attention back to Changkyun, leaning in close so those around them couldn’t hear.

“Changkyun, how much money are we talking here? And is it completely nude or partially?”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” His eyes were wide, shiny as if he was about to cry, and Hyungwon wanted to laugh so bad but resisted.

“Of course not. Kyunnie, when you work in this business, sometimes you have to do things that would otherwise be uncomfortable for others. I’m a professional, it’s not the first time I’d do it, and I’m sure it won’t be the last,” he gives him a smile, placing a reassuring hand on top of Changkyun’s.

“I guess when you put it that way….Anyways, I mean, I don’t think you’d be completely naked, maybe have something covering your crotch area,” he whispers the last part, eyes darting around.

“What concept is this friend of yours going for? Do you have an reference pictures?”

Changkyun took out his phone, scrolling before he settled on one to show Hyungwon. When Hyungwon saw the picture, he wanted to laugh at how overdramatic Changkyun was being.

The picture was from a photo series called ‘The Naked and Famous,’ one Hyungwon was familiar with. Wonho had wanted to do a show based around the pictures the first year Hyungwon had started modeling for his shows, but his male professors had put a stop to it, claiming it was too vulgar to showcase. Wonho never revisited the idea after that, leaving those dreams in the dust. The picture this friend of Changkyun’s wanted was Hyungwon’s personal favorite, where the male model was simply sitting, a see-through shirt covering his torso.

“Ah, I see this friend of yours is a person of culture,” Hyungwon smirks, already excited to take pictures for the shoot.

“Yeah, they seemed really excited to have you do the shoot, they’re offering a very generous amount of money to have you on that cover. I’m expecting a cut of that money, hyung. We could meet up with them next week if you’d like, then you can go over all of the details properly.”

“Yes please, I‘d like to see what this friend of yours is like in person,” Hyungwon picks up his cup to take a swig of his drink and after setting it down, sees Changkyun looking at him curiously. Hyungwon gives him another reassuring smile, as if to truly confirm that posing naked wasn’t really a big deal.

“Now that we’re here, I kind of want to ask you something in return for helping out this friend of yours,” it was Hyungwon’s turn to blush, and he coughed to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“What is it hyung, you can tell me.”

Hyungwon so desperately wanted to ask him about Jooheon, wanted to know more about the boy with the softest eyes and cheeks he’d ever seen, but found himself pulling back instead. Perhaps the best way to get to know Jooheon would be through actually talking to him instead of trying to find out everything about him from other people. So instead he gives his youngest friend a smile, making the younger boy instead promise to go see his performance in the coming week at the club fair.

The next two days pass with Hyungwon settling into a schedule of sorts, dance practice in the morning for two hours, then classes, homework, and dance practice again. By the time Thursday rolls around again, Hyungwon is so caught up in memorizing the dance moves for him to remember that he was going to see Jooheon again today.

It’s only when he’s already walking into the lecture hall, freshly showered and wearing clothes he had to quickly throw on due to time constraint, that he remembers that this is the class he has with Jooheon. He walks slowly down the hall, debating whether he should sit in the empty seat next to Jooheon’s, when someone quickly dashes past him, plopping right down in the seat next to him. The guy greets Jooheon like an old friend, and Hyungwon has to look away when the guy’s arm lingers a little too long on Jooheon’s shoulder.

The whole two hour lecture Hyungwon spends glaring at the guy next to Jooheon as he makes conversation with him, laughing and sharing snacks with him, almost always keeping one arm around Jooheon’s shoulder. By the time the professor ends the class, Hyungwon has written absolutely nothing down, so he bolts out of the class as soon as everyone starts packing up.

“Hey Hyungwon, you ready to g- woah what the hell is up with you?” Kihyun stops when he sees Hyungwon, who’s laying on their couch, facing up and staring blankly at the ceiling.

“This random guy sat next to the love of my life today,” Hyungwon starts, and Kihyun rolls his eyes, sitting on the end of the couch not currently occupied by Hyungwon’s head.

“Okay, and? Is that not what you’re supposed to do in a classroom? Quit being so possessive.”

“And he had his arm around him the entire time the professor was giving lecture,” Hyungwon drones on, as if Kihyun never spoke,”and at one point I think I actually _saw_ the guy feed him, literally put the freaking snack inside his mouth like he couldn’t feed himself!”

“Oh no, what a horrible monster,” Kihyun says, slapping a hand to his cheek in mock horror.

“I know! Seriously, what gives this guy the right-”

“Not that this isn’t the most interesting conversation in our life right now, but um we’re supposed to meet Minhyuk at that cafe in like five minutes, so can you put your little existential crisis on pause until we get back?” Kihyun was starting to get impatient now, finding it more difficult as time passed to resist the urge to quite literally slap some sense into his roommate.

Hyungwon complies with his roommate’s wishes, yet as they walk in silence to the cafe a couple blocks away from the apartment complex, his thoughts never seem to leave Jooheon. He knows he’s being unreasonable and possessive over a guy he’s only ever spoken to once in his life, but a part of him knows he feels this way because he doesn’t know a thing about the guy. He knows he needs to change this, needs to speak to Jooheon at least once.

It suddenly dawns on Hyungwon that he doesn’t even know what this cute stranger sounds like. This whole time he’s been thinking of him, he can only remember the innocent look on Jooheon’s face when Hyungwon had mistaken him for Changkyun. Hyungwon honestly wants to punch himself. He knows that he’s going to have to attempt conversation with Jooheon before the quarter ends, when Hyungwon would have no reason to see him again. He decides, then, that after the club fair was over, he’d focus all his attention on trying to at least make friends with Jooheon.

“Sorry I’m late! One of the parents at my job wouldn’t show up to pick up their dang kid and I had to stay with her until she finally came,” Minhyuk squeezes into the booth opposite of Hyungwon, resulting in sitting next to Kihyun who had already ordered a snack as soon as they’d gotten to the cafe.

“So you’re the famous Yoo Kihyun I’ve heard terrorizing students in the counseling office,” Minhyuk states when he gives Kihyun a handshake, a giggly smile on his face.

Kihyun crosses his arms in front of him, ducking his head down at Minhyuk’s words. Hyungwon just grins, telling Minhyuk,”Yes, the very Yoo Kihyun who studies photography yet works in a counseling office. The ultimate dynamic.”

“I wouldn’t say anything Mr. History major who sells his nudes on the side,” Kihyun bites back, causing Minhyuk to roar with laughter.

“Wait, you sell your nudes?”

Hyungwon splutters, eyebrows pushed together in indignation,”No, I don’t _sell_ my nudes, I pose in the nude in the name of _fashion._ And you act like I do it aaaaaall the time, sheesh. Besides, as a history major, my nudes deserve to be on display at a museum for the whole world to see. People pay for them, Yoo. Trust me, I’m an expert.”

“Oh, don’t even try to front Chae, I heard you on the phone with Changkyun last night talking about posing nude for some guy’s album. That doesn’t seem museum-worthy to me,” Kihyun smirks, taking a bite from his croissant as he talks.

Minhyuk gasps at this, leaning in to see what Hyungwon has to say in retaliation.

“That’s private, you devil. Or should I bring up the time you got so drunk you started crying over Shownu hyung? ‘Oh Hyunwoo-” Hyungwon is cut off by Kihyun furiously covering his mouth with his hand, a light blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks.

After they have all been served their drinks by the barista, they sit back down in the booth they had originally been in, and Hyungwon easily starts conversation, finding Minhyuk and Kihyun’s compatible personalities comfortable.

“So Minhyuk, what have you been up to since our last um,” he coughs” encounter that one time?”

Minhyuk laughs, short and sweet, before responding,”Well, I’m currently working at the on-campus daycare, and let me tell you, they’re the sweetest kids I’ve ever met; their parents though, got damn, their parents can be too much to handle sometimes.”

Kihyun pipes up,”Oh, I know exactly what you mean. The people who come to the counseling office are usually students, but whenever we get a professor, it’s like all hell is loose. They scare off anyone in the waiting area, and always demand to see the counselor at that exact moment.”

“Oh god, yes! Whenever the kids have to get picked up they have to sign them out, but we always get parents who just want to snatch their kids without waiting!”

Minhyuk and Kihyun launch into conversation after that, and although Hyungwon oddly feels like a third wheel, he’s happy to see them get along so well. Kihyun didn’t go out much, always worrying about his heavy schoolwork and then running off to work that he didn’t have much time to make friends in-between.

Hyungwon is so busy letting the two in front of him talk while he zones out that he almost chokes when he distinctly hears Minhyuk mention “boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Hyungwon can’t help but ask, sipping from his Americano in an effort to hide his surprise.

Minhyuk blushes lightly but nods his head vigorously, taking out his phone to scroll for a picture. “Yes, we met when we had this biology class together. I’d miss class sometimes and he would let me borrow his notes, he was so sweet!”

He shows them a picture of a guy, hair dark and framing his face, and Hyungwon feels like he’s seen him before.”I feel like I know him…”

Minhyuk’s blush becomes more prominent, and he says”His name is Jeonghan. He’s a model on the side too. I’ve seen you guys in some of those fashion shows together, you guys are really good at what you do.”

“Ah, so you’ve got a type huh? I don’t really see the appeal with Hyungwon, but this guy,” Kihyun gives a low whistle, scrolling through the pictures on Minhyuk’s phone.

“Shut up, you demon, you know if you’d have the chance for me to fuck you you’d take it,” Hyungwon smirks, causing Kihyun to scoff and Minhyuk to blush a dark shade of red.

“Anyways, yeah I think I’ve spoken to him before, the last time we had a show together was last quarter, I believe? I’ve seen some of his editorial work though, he’s probably one of the best on this campus, he deserves to go pro,” Hyungwon says, recounting the various modeling agencies who had tried to sign up Jeonghan with them, each one refused time and again.

With the way Minhyuk goes on about Jeonghan, Hyungwon finds himself smiling at the thought of the couple. He’s glad to know that Minhyuk is happily in a relationship, especially with such a handsome guy as his co-model.

They briefly bring up Shownu once again, to much protesting from Kihyun’s part.

“Oh trust me Minhyuk, Kihyun here’s got it bad for him. He came to one of my dance shows once and instead of paying attention to me, who he was there for, he couldn’t take his eyes off Shownu hyung!” Hyungwon rambled, touching his chest in mock-hurt.

“And you and this Shownu guy are just friends now or what?” Minhyuk asked Kihyun, sipping from his latte as he waited for an answer.

“He’s only ever spoken to him once! And it was only because Shownu hyung showed up to the apartment to drag me to dance practice! Kihyun’s angst is becoming unbearable,” Hyungwon replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Oh, Kihyun. You poor, innocent child. I think it’s about time Hyungwon and I gave you a little push in talking with him, don’t you think?” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“No thanks, there’s no need for that. I wouldn’t be one to talk either, Wonnie, considering how jealous you were over your lover’s friend feeding him.”

Hyungwon felt the blood drain from his face, and he quickly diverted the conversation into a different direction. There was no way in hell Hyungwon was going to start talking about Jooheon in front of Minhyuk, the guy he shared an apartment with.

When they all decided to part ways, Kihyun to his shift at his job and Minhyuk on his way to meet up with Jeonghan, Hyungwon briefly mentions that he has a performance next week for the club fair, resulting in Minhyuk promising to drag Kihyun along. Hyungwon smiles, knowing that with Minhyuk’s help it might make it easier for Kihyun to actually talk to Shownu instead of staring at him from a distance.

The weekend passed by in a blur for Hyungwon, what with extra dance practice hours, hours of homework for his classes, and one photoshoot for a magazine he had previously done, that he barely had any time to think about anything else.

Tuesday, the day of the university club fair, he woke up at 8 am, his dance crew agreeing to go over the routine they would perform later in the day. They went over it at least a dozen times before they allowed them to leave, and Hyungwon checked his phone to see he only had five minutes before his film class would start.

Hyungwon gave up on going home to shower and promptly headed for class, arriving to the building a bit after class had started. He zoned in on the first empty seat he saw and squeezed through the lecture row to plop down on it, just before his professor walked in.

Trying his best to keep his breathing from coming out hard, he took out his notebook to take notes. Rummaging around his bag for a pen, he silently groaned when he realized he had left his pencil case on the kitchen table the night before, doing homework for another class. He was saved, however when the person to his right handed him a pen, and he looked up to thank the person to find none other than the blonde-haired-beauty known as Jooheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seemed like a good place to stop lmao  
> next chapter, things will definitely be picking up with jooheon and hyungwon! But so will the angst!  
> i'm trying to write longer chapters so we'll see if I'll be able to post the next chapter a week from now, but don't hold me to it ;;  
> ALSO, i will have some focus on the other ships, but obviously hyungheon will consist of at least 50 percent of the chapters from now on; is there some in particular that anyone would like to see more of? let me know!


	4. ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait lmao
> 
> hope this isn't too fast-paced, my goal of dragging this out did not go too well
> 
> unedited (?
> 
> ALSO: that self-cam of Tropical Night= top quality HyungHeon content, watch it!

Hyungwon was certain he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

There was no other way he would release his emotions than through a nervous breakdown.

Here he was, looking like the biggest mess he'd ever been, no makeup, wearing sweats, hat covering his messy hair, about to speak to Jooheon for the first time, and he couldn't even say anything. It was like the world wanted him to fail.

Closing his gaping mouth, Hyungwon musters up a rather weak smile, and when he says, "thanks" he curses himself for how out of breath he sounds. Yeah, the world was definitely out to get him.

Jooheon simply smiles back, adorable dimples prominent, and Hyungwon swears his soul leaves his body when Jooheon says, "no problem, man." He wishes for Jooheon's voice to be the only thing he hears from now on. He also wants to slap himself for how much he feels like a high schooler again, getting so worked up over nothing.

He takes a deep breath and, regaining confidence in himself out of nowhere, he gives Jooheon a charming smile, "you're Changkyun's new roommate, right?" He  _knows_ he's Changkyun's roommate, but Hyungwon also knows he's going to have to initiate conversation if he wants to get anywhere with Jooheon.

As they both write notes that the professor has projected on the wall through powerpoint, Jooheon gives him a toothy grin, nodding his head when he says, "Yeah! You're the drunk guy from the other night. Hyungwon hyung, right?"

Hyungwon can feel his face flaring up in embarrassment, but ignores the temptation to just walk out of class in favor of smiling back at Jooheon. "Yes, Chae Hyungwon, sorry I didn't properly introduce myself when we first met. I wasn't all...myself, I apologize."

Jooheon just gives a short laugh, giving an understanding nod. "Yeah Changkyun tried to explain how you usually show up to crash at his whenever your roommate gets mad at you."

"Oh man, that makes it sound like I crash at his place all the time. Trust me, it's not even like that. It's just sometimes our friend Wonho invites me out to go to these dumb parties and I always end up drinking, and Changkyun, being my bestest friend in the whole world, usually ends up taking care of me," Hyungwon explains, scribbling his notes furiously, hoping he doesn't sound too much of an alcoholic.

Jooheon smiles, chuckling lightly, "Ah, sorry, I meant no offense with my comment. Do you spend a lot of time at Changkyun's then?"

"Oh yeah, I practically live there. Kyunnie likes to joke around and ask me for rent money sometimes, even after everything I've done for him!" Hyungwon sighs dramatically.

"Why haven't I seen you around more often, then? Seems like I might be taking over your spot as best friend at this rate," Jooheon says, a teasing smile plastered on his face.

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow before he gives a small laugh, finding Jooheon's teasing undeniably adorable. He hopes the heat he feels on his face isn't showing, knowing he wouldn't be able to face Jooheon again if he knew just looking at him made him blush.

"Ah, I've been a little busy with my dance team, we have a performance later today and we've been practicing like crazy. I've barely had enough time for a social life with the way our captains have been making us practice," Hyungwon groans, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Oh, you dance? Are you any good?" Jooheon's eyes were bright and curious, his mouth forming a small 'o' in wonder.

Hyungwon tries his best not to smirk, loving and basking in the attention Jooheon is currently giving him. He's already a step ahead and loves that he's asking him about the dance team, seeing an opening for Hyungwon to see him outside of class without directly asking him on a date.

"Not to brag, but I'd have to say I'm one of the best on the team. I even qualify for a dance solo at out next performance. But, I mean, if you really don't believe me, why don't you come see me for yourself? We're performing later today during the club fair outside the Student Union building," Hyungwon tries to keep the playfulness in his voice light, trying his best to not come off as desperate for fear of scaring Jooheon off.

It must have worked, because Jooheon gazed at him in wonder, nodding his head in fixed curiosity. "What time will you guys be performing though? I have work after class, but maybe I can swing by during my break."

Hyungwon makes an effort to not let the disappoint show on his face, pretending to copy some things the professor was talking about in the meantime. "Aw that's too bad that you have work. Well, if you can manage to get away from it for a while, swing by around 3:30. We should be on stage by then."

The professor dismissed class for the day, and everyone around shuffled in their chairs to pack their bags. Hyungwon lingered, though, taking his sweet time to pack his things up just so he could stay with Jooheon a little longer.

But Jooheon was already packed, and ready to leave, so Hyungwon hurried to stuff all of his things in his bag, not caring about the difficulty he'd have later in locating his things.

"I'll try my best to make it! Pinky promise," Jooheon says as they walk out of the lecture hall together, shuffling out of the room into the open area of the building. He holds out his pinky for Hyungwon to take, and so Hyungwon does, feeling his heart melt when Jooheon gives him a dimpled smile.

Hyungwon is ready to risk it all and lean in to kiss those dimpled cheeks, but Jooheon lets go, already starting to head out of the building to make it to work.

"Oh, your pen!" Hyungwon waves it, forgetting to return it to him in his dazed stupor.

Jooheon looks back, waving a hand,"Keep it! It's too handsome for me to use now!, and dashes out the double doors leading outside the building.

Hyungwon stands there, dumbfounded, for a good minute or two, before what Jooheon has said registers in his head. He lightly taps on his face, then pinches his arm checking his pulse to see if he really wasn't dreaming. No matter how much he dreaded it, his hear soars, knowing Jooheon really just indirectly called him handsome.

He smiles wide, teeth showing, causing two passing students to blush and scurry away quickly, and he lets his feet guide him outside the building. The sun seems to be shining especially hard this day, but Hyungwon finds himself loving how warm the sun's rays hi his skin, throwing his head back and allowing himself to soak in the warmth. There's a skip to his steps as he makes his way to the area of the club fair, the dopey grin on his face never leaving once.

"Wow, I didn't realize this many people wanted to join the dance team!" Jimin, one of Hyungwon's teammates, pipes up as he peaks around the stage to look at the giant crowd that has formed to see them dance.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Apparently an 'extremely handsome member' led them here with his 'breathtaking smile.'" Yugyeom, another member, replies, smirking as he looks at Hyungwon, who still hasn't stopped thinking about Jooheon, a dazed expression glassing his eyes.

"Oh! I wonder who it was!" Jimin exclaimed, not noticing the way Yugyeom was looking at Hyungwon.

Shownu and Victoria made their way to the front of the gathering group of members, calling them to order and giving them last minute pointers. At the moment, one of the fraternity groups of the school was performing, and after they would be up. It wasn't a competition, so the members didn't feel much pressure to perform their absolute best like then.

Hyungwon peaked around the stage, looking at the growing crowd to see if he could spot anyone he knew. Up near the front, to the right most side, he could see the short head that belonged to Changkyun standing a little behind Minhyuk, whos arms was gripping onto Kihyun who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Hyungwon took it upon himself to not allow the disappointment at not seeing Jooheon amongst the crowd dissipate his joy from earlier, and instead attempted to channel those feelings of discontent into performing his best. He knows he shouldn't be upset that Jooheon isn't there, he wasn't obligated to, but the tiny hope he had felt that he might be made him grow gloomy.

Sooner than he expected, their dance team makes their way onto the stage, to much cheering from the crowd. Hyungwon attempts a smile, the same one he felt he had earlier, but can't muster it up too much without it faltering. He gets into position, bending his head down with the rest of his teammates.

The crowd was being shushed as the DJ begins the song, and Hyungwon allows himself a peak towards the crowd once more, careful not to let his leaders see him.

There.

Hunched over, clearly out of breath, one arm on Changkyun's shoulder to lever himself.

But still here.

Hyungwon allows himself to indulge in the joy bursting in his chest, feeling the radiant smile he had on before take over his face, causing the crowd to roar with cheers and squeals when all the members snap their heads up to start their routine.

He goes through the motions easily, not really paying attention to his steps and instead focusing on gazing every now and then towards Jooheon, hoping his performance will warrant an awe-striking reaction from the blonde-haired boy.

The time for his and Wonho's dance break comes up, and he takes the center stage, shooting Jooheon a wink that makes the audience in that general direction to go crazy. Hyungwon and Wonho don't usually have a break together, mostly do solos, but due to Wonho's coming absence, the rest of the team thought it better for them to just do one together to get the crowd pumped. And it works, squeals puncturing the air at the sight of seeing Wonho's muscular physique and Hyungwon's long, elegant frame so in-sync.

By the time their whole routine is over, Hyungwon is tired and panting, but happy despite it all. He performed even better than he had during practice, the crowd went wild at all the right times, and best of all, best-of-fucking-all, Jooheon got to see him in his natural element.

Victoria and Shownu crowded them all up again and congratulate everyone on their amazing work, praising them all for doing so great. After, they were allowed to leave, so Hyungwon decides to lead Shownu and Wonho to meet up with Changkyun.

When Hyungwon manages to find Changkyun again, amidst the girls who all wanted to grab Hyungwon for some reason, he finds that Jooheon is unfortunately no longer with them. Before him now only stands Changkyun, Minhyuk and Kihyun, who looks like he's ready to run away the second Minhyuk lets go of him.

"Wow, I see what all the hype is about now!"Minhyuk exclaims, trying his best to clap his hands while keeping one arm looped around Kihyun's.

"Yeah, you guys fucking killed it out there! That little bit you guys did was so good, you should've heard everyone screaming," Changkyun says, clapping Hyungwon on the back as he attempts to loop an arm around Wonho's shoulders, struggling only because of his height.

"Ah, Shownu hyung, I'd like you to meet one of m dearest friends and roommate, Kihyun. Kihyun here is a big fan of your dancing," Hyungwon says, an attempt to keep a serious face cracking under the murderous glare Kihyun shoots his way.

But before Kihyun has th chance to say or do anything to Hyungwon, Shownu pipes up, wiping his forehead with the collar of his shirt as he says, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Hyungwon sees Kihyun lick his lips at the sex appeal Shownu is positively oozing, and quickly turns his head so he doesn't have to bare witness to Kihyun's sexual frustrations. Instead, he busies himself with looking out towards the crowd, looking to see if the beautiful blonde-haired boy is still around.

"Who are you looking for, Hyungwonnie hyung?" Changkyun pipes up, leaving Wonho's side to get on his tippy toes and attempt to look for what Hyungwon was looking for.

"Oh, um, no one in particular. Just a friend who promised to show up, but I guess they had to go back to work. It's alright though, I'm glad they at least got to see me perform," the sorrow in his voice is clear, but Changkyun is careful not to comment on it at the moment.

"Why don't we all go out to celebrate later tonight? We should go grab pizza together or something!" Changkyun says, hoping to get his best friend out of this weird slump.

Shownu and Wonho agree, which makes Minhyuk swear he and Kihyun will definitely be there. Hyungwon nods, not being able to turn his bestest friends down, and also secretly looking forward to the way Kihyun fumbles around Shownu.

"So how much do we pitch in?"

"No can do, bros, I already paid. It's on me," Changkyun smiles, waving the paid receipt at the rest who just groan at him for beating them to the check.

"No, Kyunnie, that's not fair! Tell the waitress to take it back," Wonho whined, shaking Changkyun like a child.

"Dude, it's all good, it's my treat! You guys definitely deserve it for that amazing performance!" Changkyun smiles, placing a reassuring arm across Wonho's back, causing Wonho to roll his eyes, a light tint of pink showing on the tips of his ears.

Hyungwon, sitting across from them, grins at Wonho, making sure he can see that Hyungwon lifts his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. To Hyungwon's right sits Minhyuk, while Kihyun and Shownu are up getting everyone's drinks.

They were all currently at a pizzeria that had quickly become Changkyun and Minhyuk's favorite spot, frequenting the place enough for the owners to be on first-name basis with them. A couple of the other tables were occupied by college students as well, so Hyungwon figured the place must have some damn good pizza. Old school arcade games were pushed to one corner, where Minhyuk was eyeing the claw game with hunger.

Hyungwon was, admittedly, a little upset Jooheon couldn't make it to their pizza outing because of work, but managed to keep his mind off of him most of the time they were at the pizzeria. Hyungwon instead busied himself in watching how Kihyun was trying his best not to choke on his pizza in front of Shownu, even flirting in the subtle way he liked to. Wonho and Changkyun were having an unofficial eating contest that neither claimed to have started, but both shoved slices of pizza in their already stuffed cheeks in an attempt to one-up the other.

Minhyuk, meanwhile, had convince Hyungwon to go over to the claw machine with him and see if they could win a new stuffed koala bear that he insisted his boyfriend Jeonghan needed, concentrating hard on getting it.

"What are you guys doing?" Changkyun asks as he comes up to Minhyuk and Hyungwon, needing to walk around a bit after all the pizza he had just eaten.

"Minhyuk is trying to get that koala for Jeonghan, but honestly he kind of sucks at this," Hyungwon says, coughing into his hand when Minhyuk turns to glare at him.

"Here, let me try," Changkyun gently pushes Minhyuk away, putting in the necessary coins for the machine. He stares into the eyes of the koala and moves the joystick, squinting a little in an effort to concentrate. He picks the koala up successfully, and ti comes tumbling out to a delightful squeal from Minhyuk.

As Minhyuk goes back to their table to show off the stuffed toy to Kihyun, Hyungwon grabs Changkyun before he can follow him. Changkyun gives him a puzzled look, but Hyungwon just points to a stuffed wolf, practically whispering to him,"That'd be a cute parting gift to give to Wonho hyung."

Changkyun pretends to think about it, but Hyungwon knows him well enough to know he's definitely getting it for Wonho. His best friend might not say much, but Hyungwon knows that he does at least reciprocate some of Wonho's romantic sentiments; all they both need is a little nudge from Hyungwon for them to actually act on them.

When Changkyun wins it, on his first try once again, he has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and Hyungwon would laugh if it wasn't for how much Wonho blushes when Changkyun presents him with the stuffed wolf, claiming it's so he won't forget about him while he's gone.

"I would never forget you Kyunnie, don't even joke about that," Wonho scolds, a single tear escaping his eye. Changkyun just laughs and hugs him tight, earning a sniffle from his muscular friend.

Shownu stands up all of a sudden, and the rest look on confused until they see he's at the claw machine now, putting in the four coins needed for the game. Changkyun laughs at Shownu, and proceeds to go help him out when he spends more than five minutes at the game. Wonho, meanwhile, is looking at the stuffed wolf like he never wants to let it go, and like he wishes it were someone else too.

Everything is going great, the mood is light,their laughter is loud. Hyungwon has no reason to be feeling anything but content.

Changkyun's phone starts ringing all of a sudden, just as the stuffed animal Shownu has won drops for him to collect.

Hyungwon can see Changkyun's eyebrows knit together from where he's sitting, and he can also see something in his eyes. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he gets the feeling that something is terribly wrong.

"Hey guys, my roommate called. I have to go do something real quick, so you guys can leave without me. I'll see you guys later this week," Changkyun says, hurrying to put on his coat as he speaks.

He waves goodbye as he walks, and Hyungwon feels inclined to go after him. He manages to catch his arm just outside the pizzeria, at a loss for words but needing to asking him what was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Hyungwon manages to say, his voice cracking at the end.

Changkyun sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair."I don't know. I need to physically see Jooheon."

"Can I come?" Hyungwon knows Changkyun will probably tell him no, seeing as how Hyungwon had only met Jooheon once in Changkyun's presence, but he wants to see if the blonde-haired boy is alright. The scared tone in his best friend's voice was one that made him feel a little too uneasy.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to come, it’s just that this is kind of...personal. I really have to go now, hyung, we can talk later.” Changkyun unlatches himself from Hyungwon’s limp grip, and rushes to make it to his destination.

Hyungwon doesn’t know how long he stands there for, but it feels like only a second has passed before Minhyuk is clapping him on the shoulder, startling him out of his trance. They all walk back to the way of their apartments, and Hyungwon is so lost in thought that he doesn’t even notice Kihyun and Shownu are holding hands until Minhyuk brings it up.

“Hm? What? What the fuck, did I miss something?” Hyungwon sputters, stopping in his tracks as Kihyun and Shownu keep walking.

Minhyuk and Wonho laugh, before Minhyuk tells him,”Looks like they’re both pretty ballsy. THey have a date this week already! I thought you said this was their first time meeting?”

“It was! Wow, that devil of a roommate works fast. And meanwhile here I am, barely having had my first real conversation with the love of my life today! I clearly need to be getting more advice from him,” Hyungwon ponders, not even noticing the look Minhyuk is giving him.

“Love of your life?” Minhyuk asks, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s that new roommate of yours, what was his name again? Johnny something?” Wonho says fondly as he hugs his new stuffed wolf to his chest. Hyungwon turns to give him a dirty look, and Wonho looks away, muttering,”was I not supposed to say that? Oops.”

Minhyuk stops in his tracks, grabbing ahold of Hyungwon’s sleeve as he does so.”You like Jooheon?? Lee Jooheon?”

Hyungwon’s immediate instinct is to deny it, but the words that come out instead are,”Yeah, we’re soulmates.”

Minhyuk brings his head back in puzzlement, eyes widening at Hyungwon’s shameless declaration. “Woah, this is...Why haven’t you mentioned this before?”

Hyungwon shrugs, telling him,”It didn’t really seem like something to bring up. I’m trying to be lowkey about it.”

“This is lowkey for you? Declaring him your soulmate” Minhyuk roars with laughter before he hits Hyungwon’s shoulder gently.

“Dude, seriously, why haven’t you mentioned it before? I’m his roommate, I can literally be helping you out!”

Hyungwon finds himself blushing, scratching the back of his neck in an effort to make his demeanor seem nonchalant. “I haven’t really had a lot of time to be courting him, what with dance practice and gigs and classes and whatnot. I haven’t even told Changkyun, so you can’t tell him either!

“Speaking of which, Minhyuk, why was Changkun in such a hurry to go meet up with Jooheon? It sounded like something was wrong.”

Minhyuk’s demeanor turns serious out of nowhere, pondering how best to reply.”Honestly, I’m not really sure how to answer. Changkyun mentioned to me, when Jooheon was first going to move in, that he really needed to help him out. I wasn’t really sure to what extent ‘help’ meant, but this has happened before. I’ve wanted to ask Kyunnie more about it, but he just...brushes it off whenever I bring it up.”

This leaves Hyungwon feeling more uneasy than before, wondering what in the world Changkyun and Jooheon could be hiding from everyone. He promises himself to be the first thing he brings up next time he sees his youngest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass wait, midterms were kicking my ass(and still are!)
> 
> next update: aiming for at least one update by March 19th(my finals week)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think! What could Changkyun and Jooheon be possibly hiding??


	5. ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just say....pls don't hate me for this chapter(slightly nsfw), and that the fuckboy!hyungwon tag exists in this fic for a reason lmao  
> also, little editing done and shorter than I anticipated, enjoy~

Hyungwon looked at the address on his phone again, realizing he's standing in front of the place. He sighs, still a bit upset that Changkyun couldn't come with him, but shakes it off as he goes inside the lobby of the apartment complex, greeted by a single door and a small combox to be buzzed in after confirming that he is indeed, "that Chae model guy."

Once inside the spacious lobby, he's led to a glass elevator off to the side, and told to press the code to get to Mr. Wang's floor. He goes in, pressing the correct code, and as the elevator goes up, he checks himself through the glass to make sure he looks at least presentable.

Changkyun had discussed the details with him the week before, how this friend of his just needed to discuss everything with him, and to come makeup ready for the shoot just in case they reached an agreement quickly.

He had applied minimal facial makeup, only enough to make his skin seem flawless, and had tried to go light on the eye makeup. He carried with him a small bag of makeup, though, just in case he needed to make some quick changes, along with some makeup wipes in case he was wearing too much.

He was overthinking this, he knows this, but he can't help it. Some of his nerves stem from him not being sure if he was actually pose for any photos today, but his other nerves ran deeper than that.

Jooheon had not been in class the Thursday after the club fair, and Changkyun was too busy to see Hyungwon face to face. Hyungwon didn't know what to do. The idea of visiting them at their apartment had crossed his mind, but Hyungwon felt like that might have been overstepping his boundaries. 

The only saving grace in all of this was that Minhyuk kept him updated, reassuring him that Jooheon was still around, just not coming out of the shared room much for Minhyuk to initiate conversation with him.

The elevator dings, signaling his arrival to the floor. He steps out, and is met by someone quite yong, probably around his age, grinning widely at him, in a way that makes even Hyungwon's heart skip a beat. His hair is brown, tousled in a way that suggests he runs his hands through it often, and he's wearing casual clothing, a sleeveless shirt and grey sweats that make Hyungwon want to gulp. He resists, however, making a point to keep his eyes trained on the man's face, extending an arm in greeting.

"I'm assuming you're the Mr. Wang that Changkyun spoke of?" Hyungwon's voice is calm, cool and collected, and he reminds himself he's here on strictly business.

"Yes, but you can call me Jackson. So, you're the devilishly handsome model Chae Hyungwon? I gotta say, man, I didn't think you'd be this gorgeous in person, but I'm glad you've exceeded my expectations. Come, we can talk inside," Jackson says, letting go of Hyungwon's hand to lead him to the front of his apartment door.

Hyungwon suddenly wishes Changkyun, or anyone for that matter, would have came with him. He knows he's supposed to be here on business only, but the glances Jackson keeps throwing his way, not to mention his little comment earlier, makes Hyungwon feel a little uneasy.

Jackson leads him into a little room in the back, white walls with bright lights fixed in each corner. There's a small desk in one corner, two chairs pushed into it. Hyungwon takes one out to sit on, while Jackson takes the other, turning to face Hyungwon.

"I'm assuming Changkyunnie ran through what I had in mind? I'll be setting you up while we wait for the rapper and photographer to show up." Jacksons aid as he started leafing through the boxes next to the desk, looking through files for something.

Hyungwon's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he inquired, "wait, you're not the rapper? I was under the impression that Wang was the rapper."

Jackson chuckled, a sound that ran down Hyungwon's back deliciously, and replied, "No, no, I'm the stylist and visionary. Rappers come to me when they have an idea for something, and I make it happen. I was the one to come up with the idea and pitch it to our rapper."

All Hyungwon could reply was "oh" and waited until Jackson pulled out a file that had his own name scribbled across the cover. Upon opening the file, Hyungwon realized they were the sample pictures Changkyun had shown him before, now in all their HD glory. He willed himself to not turn red as he felt Jackson's gaze on him as he flipped through the pictures, turning the pages as calmly as he could.

A knock was heard coming from the door, and as Jackson got up to go get it, Hyungwon felt himself let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He quickly pulled out his phone, texting Changkyun once again to yell at him for not coming with him. He had just hit send on the message when in walked two different people, Jackson following closely behind one while they talked in shushed whispers.

"Chae Hyungwon, meet our photographer for the day, Pill. Pill, meet our glorious model," Hyungwon extended his arm to shake Pill's hand, who in turn took Hyungwon's hand and kisses the back of it.

"And I know I also mentioned our rapper, but it seems like something came up and they couldn't make it," Jackson said, a little upset as he introduced the other person. "This is their manager, they're here to make sure the photos turn out okay."

The rapper's manager simply nodded at Hyungwon then turned back to his phone, so he simply nodded back, finding it useless to try to be any friendlier with them.

Jackson, sensing the uneasiness starting to form in the studio, clapped his hands and said, "Alright, well, let's get to this as quick as possible. I have another appointment later, and I'd rather we get this through as smoothly as possible."

All Hyungwon did was look over the details of a short contract Jackson had made and signed, agreeing with all the poses the stylist and photographer had proposed. The rapper's manager pulled a chair and sat off the side of the desk, never once looking up from his phone, as Hyungwon got dressed in the fishnet-like garments that Jackson had handed to him. Once he was completely dressed -if Hyungwon could call it that, it barely covered the essentials-, did he go towards the center of the room, where all the lights hit in the right places, as the photographer set up his equipment.

Once the photographer was set, Jackson directed him in the ways he should pose, and Hyungwon took it upon himself to go beyond his directions and acted as natural as he could. As the pictures were being taken, all Jackson could say was, "Good! Good!" as Hyungwon tried bis best to invoke the aura and energy that the sample pictures had given him.

The photo session went for a while, until finally the photographer seemed satisfied with the pictures. Only then did Jackson and Pill address the manager to look over the pictures, to which he gave a short, satisfactory nod.

As the photographer packed up all of his equipment, and the manager made a call on his phone, Jackson left the room for a couple of minutes, coming back in with a water bottle for Hyungwon. He accepted it, feeling oddly touched at such a nice gesture.

"We'll let you know if the pictures don't work out how we need to," the manager said, looking directly at Jackson as he said this. He handed Jackson a wad of cash, taking it out from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. After that, he left just as quickly as he had came, the photographer nearly running to keep up with him.

 Hyungwon tried his best to not roll his eyes at how rude the manager had been, not even finding it odd that he had barely even glanced his way the whole time he was there. He felt he probably deserved a little more respect than that, but it wasn't like he was a well-known model, so he decided to instead tidy up rather than sit there and fume.

Jackson came back into the room after having gone to lock the front door, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry about his attitude. I swear he isn't always like this, and it's only because of a little....incident with one of his rappers that he's in such a pissy mood," Jackson said as he rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with the tall model.

Hyungwon just shrugged in response, stating in a nonchalant voice, "When you're not well known, you get used to it."

Jackson looked as if Hyungwon had slapped him, eyes wide. "Not well-known? Those plump lips of yours are recognizable anywhere, babe, and no one can deny that. Besides, even if you weren't well known, that's no excuse for anyone to treat you less than your worth."

Hyungwon tried not to blush, but found it extremely difficult with the sultry gaze in Jackson's eyes when he said this, not to mention he was wearing considerably less clothing than the male stylist. He unconsciously touched his lips, pulling at the bottom one as he thought about what Jackson said.

"Plump?" the male model inquired.

Jackson smirked in response, "Don't act like you don't know, babe. When Changkyun mentioned you, of course I had to make sure you were the one to do this work. Any other model would have paled in comparison."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me, Wang," Hyungwon gazed up from his eyelashes, feeling a warmth start to settle under his navel.

Jackson stepped closer, close enough for Hyungwon to see the way his chest moved up and down while breathing, and said in a voice that definitely stirred something in him, "Maybe I am. Who wouldn't be in my position though. I mean, look at you! Long, toned body, legs that stretch for miles, who wouldn't be so lucky to-"

Jackson was suddenly cut off by Hyungwon pressing his full lips against his in an open-mouthed kiss, devouring what little remained of Jackson's sentence. Wang welcomed the sudden movement, wrapping his arms against the ones holding his face in place in an effort to take control, failing in doing so as the tall model put his tongue in his mouth.

Jackson's mouth was soft, an evident contrast to how harsh and aggressive they kissed, and Hyungwon could absolutely not get enough of it. It had been long -too long- since his last sexual encounter, and the attractive stylist seemed like the perfect candidate to blow off a little of the pent up sexual frustration. 

Hyungwon pushed Jackson down all of a sudden, causing him to fall back on the conveniently placed chair that was previously occupied by the rapper's manager. Hyungwon smirked when he saw how breathless Jackson was, plopping down on his knees in front of him. He puts one long finger around the waistband of the stylist's sweats, looking up through eyelashes and a pouty mouth as if asking for permission. All the stylist could do was nod frantically, trying to push down the sweats quicker but only earning a slap on each hand from the model.

Hyungwon pushed Jackson's sweats down slowly, agonizingly slow, bringing his boxers down as well. Out sprung Jackson's thick member, and Hyungwon didn't hesitate before placing his puckering lips to the tip, sucking as he looked up through glazed eyes.

 The tall model went along teasing for a while before finally allowing Jackson to come, feeling oddly satisfied at the wiped-out look on the stylist's face. 

When Jackson made a motion to reach for the cloth covering Hyungwon's crotch area, a loud knocking sound rang throughout the studio, causing both to jump.

Jackson pouted, which only made Hyungwon laugh as he said, "Maybe we can finish this some other time," causing the stylist to nod with enthusiasm.

As Hyungwon quickly dressed, he thought about how it was such good luck that Changkyun ended up not coming with him. A momentary feeling of guilt washes over him as his thoughts suddenly shift to Jooheon, but Hyungwon shakes them off. He's barely ever had one conversation with him, not to mention the fact that Hyungwon doesn't even know if he likes guys. He shouldn't feel guilty; it's not like him and Jooheon are exclusive.

"Here," Jackson hands Hyungwon his phone, opened on a new contact setting, as well as an envelope containing what he assumes is his payment for the photographs. Hyungwon smiles as he inserts his information quickly, gathering his things up as he does so, before handing the phone back to the stylist.

"Sorry about having to kick you out so suddenly, my next client is here too fucking early," Jackson rolls his eyes,"but, um, I'll text you? I'd really like to see you again."

Hyungwon gives him a small, tight-lipped smile, and hears himself say, "Sure."

His walk back to his apartment is spent contemplating all that happened, wondering if he was thinking too much about the glint in Jackson's eyes that asked for more than Hyungwon was looking for. Jackson was cute, sure, but Hyungwon didn't think he could date him. His heart belonged to Jooheon.

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he's reaching the stairs to his apartment, and he checks to see it's a text from Changkyun.

_We need to talk. Meet me at the cafe near campus. -Kyunnie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame MX's comeback on this hella late update oops...had no time to write due to streaming the MV/ new classes/ worrying about my future  
> next update won't be until I can figure out how to best schedule writing in between all I have going on, but probs one in the next 2-3 weeks??  
> hope you all enjoyed, and again I'm so sorry about lack of updates, let me know your thoughts on the chapter!  
> ALSO, SOOO much hyungheon content on twitter??? i'm so in love w them??? we deserve it tbh..if any of you want to contact me personally/remind me to update lmao my twt is @tropicaIchae (shameless promo)


	6. ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey i'm back! lmao/ unedited chapter  
> oh this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend @nnonstax on twitter, thank you for always providing me with hyungheon content <3

Hyungwon sat in the cafe booth, checking his phone every now and then to see if Changkyun was on his way yet. He'd been sitting for a good half hour now, and had ordered a pastry to keep the worker up front from giving him looks.

Finally deciding that whatever Changkyun wanted to talk about wasn't worth it, he starts gathering his things when in runs Changkyun, breathing hard and clutching his chest.

"Well damn, Kyunnie, what took so long? I was starting to get worried," Hyungwon jokes, patting Changkyun on the back in an effort to help the shorter one level his breathing.

"Get me.....a.......donut.......stat,"Changkyun practically heaves, sliding into the booth Hyungwon had been sitting in.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but does as requested, ordering two coffees as well. When he returns to the booth with the drinks and donut in hand, Changkyun has seemed to be able to catch his breath, and now sat with his hands on the table, folded, his thumb running over one of his ring fingers.

"I know this is going to sound a little weird, but I kind of have a favor to ask you," Changkyun fidgets, not making eye contact once.

"Well? Let's hear it."

Changkyun sighs, his eyes on his clasped hands,"I know I haven't been completely....honest? with you about a lot of things going on right now."

Hyungwon felt himself suck in a deep breath, holding still. His heart thumped violently against his ribcage, wondering what exactly his best friend was about to say. Was he finally going to tell him about Jooheon....?

"I think.....I think I like Wonho hyung."

Woah.

This was definitely something Hyungwon wasn't expecting to hear.

"I...what?" Hyungwon asks, dumbfounded.

Changkyun looks even more nervous now, and Hyungwon can't help but think about how cute he looks when the blush on his face becomes more pronounced.

"I...like Wonho hyung! I like him a lot! And I don't want him to leave for three weeks," Changkyun's bottom lip trembles, and he sighs in an effort to stop the tears from coming out.

"I don't want him to leave," he mutters," I want him to...stay. I know it's just three weeks, but I also know he's going to another internship right after, and I want him to just-to just be here."

"Sooo, what exactly do you want me to do?" Hyungwon is puzzled at this declaration. He knew Wonho had a crush on his best friend since he first introduced them, but Changkyun never gave any indication that he reciprocated those feelings.

"Do you think-um, do you think you can ask him not to leave?"

"Excuse me, what?"

Changkyun hung his head in embarrassment, "You're a lot closer to him and- and I feel like he'd just listen to you if you asked him to stay."

Hyungwon felt dumbfounded, but eventually had to sigh internally, knowing he was about to break Changkyun's heart with his words.

"Changkyun," Hyungwon starts out, leaning forward so he could place a steady hand on the younger boy's shaking shoulder,"Changkyun, you know I can't do that. Yes, you're my best friend, and I'd do anything for you, but I'm sorry, this is something I absolutely cannot do. To ask Wonho to stay would jeopardize everything he's worked so hard for."

By this point Changkyun's tears are flowing freely, so Hyungwon takes this as his cue to get up and sit right next to him, placing a comforting arm around the smaller one's shoulder.

"I know it's...difficult to see him leave, but you have to understand that this is Wonho's dream. He's going to come back to us eventually, and he's going to be much happier than if he were to just stick around here. Please don't be upset, Kyunnie, it's not going to be for forever." He gives his friend a tight hug, only letting go when Changkyun decides to pull away a bit after.

Changkyun definitely seemed a lot more calmer now, so Hyungwon unglues himself from his side and watches him through careful eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hyungwonnie hyung. I know I shouldn't have asked that of you. I just feel like it's too late for me to say anything to him about-about how I feel, and with talking to him this morning and everything I just sort of...lost it. I didn't know who else to tell."

"I understand. Are you going to see him off at the airport today?" Hyungwon asked.

"Ah, I don't know if I'm...strong enough for that. I pretty much said my goodbye when we talked earlier, but I really do want to see him one last time," Changkyun responds, sheepishly rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Then go! You don't have anything to lose, Kyunnie," Hyungwon almost rolled his eyes as he grinned, knowing it would make Wonho absolutely ecstatic if Changkyun saw him off.

"No, no. I already said my goodbyes, it'd be awkward if I show up again just to say goodbye...Besides, I already have plans with Jooheon tonight, I can't just abandon him," Changkyun sighed, laying his head on his crossed arms, looking a little forlorn.

Hyungwon's heart starts to thud irrationally loud against his chest at the mention of Jooheon, and so he finds himself asking without really meaning to," Why don't I hang out with Jooheon then, so you can go see Wonho off?"

Hyungwon wants to slap himself the moment the words slip out of his mouth, but he refrains from doing so when he sees Changkyun sit upright, looking a little taken aback.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Changkyun's voice sounds so hopeful, that all Hyungwon can do is try to keep an even tone as he responds,"Yeah. I mean, we're kind of acquaintances, we have class together and everything. It won't even be weird or anything." He sips from his coffee as casually as he can for extra measure.

"What, really? Jooheon never mentioned you guys knew each other!"

Ouch. That kind of stung.

"Alright, let me ask him if it's cool if you go in my place and let's hope he says yes!"

As they waited for Jooheon to respond to Changkyun's text, Hyungwon asks," So, what exactly was it that you guys were going to do?"

"Oh nothing much really, just go to our friend's studio and write music. We do it almost every night, but I think he can handle not having me there one night, right? Jooheon's scared of the dark which is why someone always needs to go with him."

Hyungwon gulps slowly, muttering "right" in response. Write music? He didn't know the first thing about that kind of thing, God, why did he agree to take Changkyun's place?

"Oh, he responded already! He said it's cool, and that he can meet you at your apartment in an hour. You don't mind if I give him your address, right?"

Hyungwon shakes his head, but when he sees Changkyun typing away, he audibly voices his response. He didn't really process what Changkyun had said, only focusing on the fact that he was actually going to hang out with Jooheon, outside of class, in a casual setting, just the two of them.

Lost in his train of thought, he doesn't catch Changkyun gathering his things and getting up until he's almost out of the door. When he realizes too late that Changkyun has left, he comes to the realization that Jooheon is going to be at his apartment in an hour.

The fact that he had just sucked someone off less than an hour ago slowly slips into his mind, and he almost knocks the table over in his rush to get up. Making sure no one saw him, he walks as quickly as he can out the door, and tries his best not to sprint to his apartment.

He _refused_ totalk to Jooheon with dick breath.

When he gets to his apartment, however, it looks like that might turn out to be a possibility. The bathroom is locked, shower on, and someone is belting out lyrics from some pop song at the top of their lungs.

He almost knocks the door down, but Kihyun comes out of his room just in time to stop him.

"Ki? Quick question, who the fuck is in the bathroom singing to Lady Gaga? And can you tell them to hurry the fuck up, I have something important to do."

"Kihyun simply rolls his eyes, before responding ever-so-casually,"It's just Shownu. Don't worry, he's almost done, you drama queen."

Hyungwon chokes on his spit, spinning around to look at Kihyun with disbelief in his eyes."Shownu. As in, my Shownu hyung?"

"Yes?" someone behind Hyungwon responds, and he spins back around to see Shownu out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his waist, another drying his hair.

Hyungwon scrunches his eyebrows, looking from Shownu to Kihyun and back, hoping someone will explain to him what exactly is happening.

Kihyun walks towards Shownu, standing on his tippy toes to kiss him on the lips, before turning to tell Hyungwon,"Yeah, we're fucking. Goodness, do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"Oh, you guys are...yeah. Alright, let's pretend this never happened, I'm going into the bathroom now." Hyungwon finds himself at a loss for words. This is happening too frequently for his liking.

About half an hour after one of the most awkward conversations he's ever had, Hyungwon hears a knock on the front door, a sound that echoes throughout the room and throughout his ribcage.

Taking a deep breath, he braces himself and gives himself a quick once-over in the hallway mirror before opening the door to greet a bundled-up Jooheon.

"You ready to go?" Jooheon asks, looking absolutely adorable under the black beanie he's wearing. It makes him look even more innocent than he already is, and Hyungwon has to refrain from doing something stupid like reaching over to tuck a stray hair into the beanie.

Hyungwon simply nods in response, not being able to trust himself to speak just yet.

Jooheon smiles brightly at him, and heads down the stairs, waiting for Hyungwon at the bottom as he locks the front door.

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and lets it out as he locks the door, hoping everything he believes in that he doesn't make a complete ass out of himself in front of the cutest person he knows. Knowing him, though, it's going to be inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long hiatus, i'm hoping to get back into writing this story because i really want to finish it! expect the next chapter in about a week or so because i'm really excited for hyungwon and jooheon's first date!  
> A big thank you to everyone who has stuck around still, I love you immensely <3  
> let me know your thoughts in the comments, thank youuu


	7. ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to jooheon's mixtape so lemme just say the contradictions between mixtape-Jooheon and this Jooheon are so LMAO// i.e. listen to a super cute song when u read this, NOT jooheon's mixtape LMAO

It's been about two hours and Hyungwon likes to think things are going well so far.

He's made easy conversation with Jooheon, trying his best not to bother him while he was composing. Things were going even better than he expected, if he were being honest. He couldn't really complain.

Except, of course, for the fact that he was starting to get a little bored.

Don't get him wrong, he really liked to watch Jooheon work, but it didn't help that most of the time Jooheon had his head down scribbling on a notebook and then messing around with the buttons in the studio to make different noises.

Hyungwon didn't really get it, so perhaps that's what was starting to make him restless. Not to mention the fact that Jooheon was so concentrated, Hyungwon couldn't slip in much conversation.

About three hours after showing up to the studio(Hyungwon wasn't really keeping track of the time, if he were being honest, he was so concentrated on the way Jooheon's tongue would pop out when he was really trying to focus), Jooheon's stomach rumbles rather loudly, which breaks him out of his creative daze.

Perfect. Just the excuse Hyungwon was looking for.

Hyungwon gives a sort of short, tinkling laugh, which makes Jooheon glance over at him sheepishly, trying his best to hide the forming blush on his face.

"Sounds like it's time for you to take a break. Let's go get dinner, my treat," Hyungwon says, flashing a dazzling smile just in case the mention of food wasn't enough to convince Jooheon.

The blonde haired boy glances down at his spread out mess, seeming a little hesitant, which is why when he pushes his chair back rather loudly it catches Hyungwon by surprise.

"Where to?" Jooheon miles, wide and undeniably excited, which just about maims Hyungwon's heart right then and there.

"You'll see."

When they get to the place, about a fifteen minute walk from where the studio is, Hyungwon requests a table in their outdoor patio seating area. The waitress leads them to an empty table, where the setting sky can be seen hitting the surrounding buildings.

"I hope you don't mind, but they sell really great giant shrimp here, and it's my absolute favorite. Although, I probably should have asked if you were allergic to seafood or something before bringing you here, sorry," Hyungwon rambles, finding it a little difficult not to with the adorable way Jooheon looks at him.

Jooheon gives him a dimpled smile and says,"I don't mind. I actually really like them too, almost as much as I like dumplings."

After Hyungwon orders for them both, Hyungwon racks his brain for some type of conversation starter, but finds he has nothing to ask. If he were honest, he's content with just watching Jooheon sit across from him, looking around curiously in that cute way he does.

"So is this a date?" Jooheon asks out of the blue, causing Hyungwon to almost choke on the sip of water he has just taken. He instead swallows it carefully, before looking at Jooheon to see if he can find what type of answer Jooheon is looking for.

"That depends. Do you want this to be?" Hyungwon feels he has nothing to lose if he asks, so he does, and lays his chin on his hand as he wants for Jooheon to respond.

Jooheon looks a little taken aback at Hyungwon's words, almost like he didn't expect Hyungwon to be so upfront with him, and even looks a little lost in how to best answer.

"I...don't know, honestly. You're very attractive, and I'm really attracted to you but...I don't know if I'm ready to start- to get to dating, it'd-"

"Jooheon. It's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me. Forget I said that, let's just enjoy each other's company for now, okay?" Hyungwon says, placing a comforting hand on Jooheon's. Jooheon grasps his hand and squeezes it in comfort, which Hyungwon takes as a good sign to keep it extended for a bit longer than he had thought.

Truth be told, Hyungwon was on fucking cloud nine. Jooheon had said he was  _attracted_ to him.

_Attracted._

As in. The feeling was mutual on his side too.

If he could have nothing else, Hyungwon was going to grasp onto this sliver of knowledge for as long as he could, because it meant that his silly little crush wasn't just some silly little crush.

Not to mention, he was  _holding_ onto Jooheon's hand as well. Yeah, this was going to be Hyungwon's peak, he could feel it.

The food came soon after, and Hyungwon got to peeling some of the shrimp first. He figured this way he would save time when he wanted to eat, and not to mention he actually enjoyed peeling the shrimp, finding it somewhat therapeutic.

Across the table, Hyungwon noticed Jooheon was having some trouble peeling his first shrimp, while Hyungwon was already on his third. So, as any other person would do, he grabs Jooheon's plate, full of badly-peeled shrimp, and switches it with his own.

Jooheon looks at Hyungwon with surprise, opening his mouth in protest, but Hyungwon butts in first,"It's okay, I like peeling them. Especially if it's for you."

Hyungwon then get's back to peeling the shrimp now on his plate, but not before noticing the captivating blush forming across Jooheon's nose and cheek area.

This goes on for the remaining time they spend eating, and Hyungwon can’t help but take in the scene heartily, imagining him as Jooheon’s husband, peeling shrimp for him after a long day of work with their three children running around the house. He knows he’s getting way ahead of himself, but he just can’t contain his feelings when he has him this close, doing such domestic and relaxed work.

All too quickly dinner ends, and Hyungwon has walked Jooheon back to the apartment quicker than he expected. He knows he should have taken the long way to Changkyun’s.

Hyungwon wants to say something, anything, before Jooheon walks through that door, but he can’t find any words to say. Jooheon saves him the trouble, however, when he snatches Hyungwon’s phone from his right hand, unlocking it (Hyungwon doesn’t believe in passwords on a phone), and types something up.

“Here,” he says, placing it in the breast pocket of Hyungwon’s coat,”please, just- just let me know when you get home safe.”

With that, the door is shut, and Hyungwon continues to stand there, dumbfounded, his right hand curled as if he were still holding his phone.

Before he has time to process anything, his ringtone of a very loud pop song goes off, and he snaps to answer it before any of the neighbors complain. He hurries out of the neighborhood, striding quickly back to his own apartment as he checks his phone. It’s a call from an unknown number.

He declines the call without a care, and instead settles with how best to save Jooheon’s contact information. Should he put hearts in his name or would that be too obvious to anyone who looked at his phone?

Finally getting back to his apartment, which is pitch-black when he unlocks the front door, he decides to take the plunge and text Jooheon immediately. That way he can do his night routine and text him after it’s all done, and not look desperate if he texts Jooheon back quickly.

 

H.One

_Hey I made it home safe (:_

 

Oh God, was the smiley face too much? It’s too late now, the message has been sent.

Hyungwon sets his phone down on his bedside desk, and rushes to the bathroom to take his makeup off and wash his face. After about fifteen minutes, he’s done and ready for bed, but not before pacing his room before he sneaks a glance at his phone. A new message.

 

Jooheon, Future Love of My Life

_Hey!!! i'm rly glad to hear that!! pls be careful walking home so late, it's rly dangerous out there right now :(((( ahhhhhh, i should've just asked you to stay over, im so sorry hyungwonnie hyung :(((((_

 

Holy fuck. Could Jooheon be any cuter?

 

H.One

_Haha don't worry about it! I know how to take care of myself, although I'm always more than happy to walk you home whenever you need!_

 

Did that come off too creepy? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

Jooheon, Future Love of My Life

_i'll definitely take up up on that offer some other time :) good nighttttt, sweet dreams, sorry so sudden lol but was just waiting up to make sure you got home safe/ let's hang out tomorrow!!! xo_

 

Holy shit.

Did Jooheon just suggest hanging out again?

Hyungwon read the message about five different times, just to make sure he had read correctly.

Oh, he definitely did.

 

H. One

_Yes, tomorrow! I'm free all day, so whatever is fine. How about a movie and dinner or lunch?_

'I'm free all day' yeah, he wasn't coming off as desperate. Nope, not at all.

 

Jooheon, Love of My Life

_it's a date :) goodnight xoxo_

 

 

Hyungwon swears his heart almost stops beating, and when he falls back on his bed, a dopey smile is spread on his face. He feels like a lovesick highschooler again, but he doesn’t care. It’s been a while since he’s felt like this, and he’s determined to cling onto these feelings for as long as he can.

Hyungwon goes to sleep feeling like he’s on Cloud Nine, and his sleep becomes light as a result of this. He knows this, because at exactly 2:42 in the morning he receives a call from the same unknown number as earlier.

In his irritability at being woken up at such an ungodly hour, he answers the call, snapping at the person on the other side of the call.

“What the everloving fffuck…”he manages to slur out, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hyungwon! Hey, it’s me, Jackson! Are you busy right now?” Jackson’s annoying voice slurs, loud pulsing music muffled in the background.

“Yeah, a bit, why?” Hyungwon knows he’s being a little more than rude, but he can’t help it; he values his beauty sleep over everything, and for it to be interrupted for this dumb call….?

“Was wondering if you wanted to finish what you started earlierrrr,”Jackson’s voice cuts like a razor through the empty bedroom, and Hyungwon has to physically restrain himself from vomiting on his clean sheets. What in the hell was he thinking earlier?

“You know what?I think I’m good for now. We can continue this conversation another time, though, when you’re less drunk, perhaps,”Hyungwon grumbles, hanging up the call as soon as he says this.

Seriously, what was he thinking earlier?

He goes back to sleep, oblivious to the fact that this won’t be the only time Jackson will try to contact him again, taking Hyungwon’s parting words to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are the texts easy to distinguish? lemme know, i didn't know how else to format it
> 
> i am sick rn with the flu, as well as preparing my things to go back to my university(i start sept 20!) so i'm hoping next update will be sometime before my first day of school :(
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! looks like things are finally looking up for hyungwon :) right :)
> 
> oh and STREAM JOOHEON'S MIXTAPE AND RED CARPET MV THXXXX


	8. ch 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to commenters YuyerSakaki, kz109 and iminterstellar for commenting and not giving up on HyungHeon, thank you so much for reminding me that I should continue to write even if it's for you three! <3
> 
> also special thanks to twitter user @nnonstax, admin of a HyungHeon page <3
> 
> finally, what everyone was waiting for, HyungHeon's first date!

When Hyungwon woke, he felt as if he had slept for a thousand years. When he made his way into the bathroom, he found his skin absolutely glowing, and couldn't help but keep a smile on his face as he brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He was determined to make today one of his best days.

After he had a small breakfast, he decided he would get properly ready for his date later by looking his best. This meant getting a new haircut and going to the salon to get his nails looking cleaner than they'd ever been.

As one nail technician worked on getting his nails looking properly trimmed, a hair stylist examined his hair, asking how exactly Mr. Chae would like to have his hair styled today.

"I need to look drop-dead gorgeous-well, more than I usually do. What do you recommend?" Hyungwon asked her, trying not to sound too panicked.

"Hmm, why not go for a new color? You've had this same burgundy color for quite a while, no? Let's go for a dark brown, you've always managed to look stunning with it."

Hyungwon quickly nodded, hoping he didn't seem too hasty to make such a quick decision.

After Hyungwon finally managed to leave the salon, he checked his watch to see it was already midday. He checked his phone to see a text from Jooheon, asking how Hyungwon was going to get dressed so he can dress accordingly.

 

H.One

_I'm going pretty casual, so dress however you'll feel comfortable! I'm going to head to my friend's for a bit, then I'll be over to pick you up, if that's fine._

 

Jooheon, Love of My Life

_Alrighty, sounds good to me :) :D see you in a bit xoxo_

 

Hyungwon couldn't help but keep a dopey smile on his face as he looked at the emoticons and abundance of x's and o's, finding that the pureness of them just suited Jooheon's personality so well. He kept that same smile on his face as he arrived at Wonho's place, almost leaning on the door.

He knocked twice, and once the door is opened, by Kihyun nonetheless, he floats over to the couch, sighing at his good fortune.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you're here with that stupid look on your face?"

At the sound of Kihyun's voice Hyungwon snaps out of his revere, looking in shock at Shownu and Kihyun's faces.

"What the hell? Are you guys following me? I came to see Wonho hyung."

"Wow. You're a fucking idiot. Wonho's away for his internship, don't you remember? He literally left," Kihyun laughed.

"Oh fuck, you're right. I'm so used to just showing up because he's usually here but now.....I came to ask him for advice for my hot date tonight, but I guess that's not going to be possible huh...Wait. Why don't I just ask you guys?"

Kihyun whisked a hand as if to signal for Hyungwon to proceed before settling himself on the opposite couch Hyungwon inhabited, crossing his arms and ankles as he waited for Hyungwon to gather his thoughts.

"So, I have a date, in like, half an hour, maybe less time? With Jooheon, Changkyun's roommate, also known as the love of my life. And, well, I didn't expect to get here so quickly, considering I've only just started talking to him recently. Actually, he's the one who suggested we hang out, so it took me by surprise, but obviously I wasn't going to deny myself his presence so I agreed and we're going to the movie theater. But, I just- how do I make sure I don't fuck this up?

"I feel like with other people I'm always a step ahead, but with Jooheon, it's definitely different. He always catches me by surprise, it keeps me on my toes, and it makes me really fucking nervous. What should I do?" Hyungwon sighed, feeling pathetic at his own words.

Kihyun got up from his comfortable sitting position on the couch, to get up and grip Hyungwon's shoulders sharply. Hyungwon yelped out in pain, surprised at the strength his tiny roommate was capable of possessing.

"You are Chae Hyungwon. Supermodel extraordinaire, person whom people are capable of selling their life to in exchange for a simple kiss. You have never feared anything else in life, so what do you have to fear now? You have the looks and smarts to charm anyone, so why should this time be any different? You have the ability to charm rich older women into giving you whatever you want, and this innocent-looking freshman is what scares you the most? How pathetic."

Kihyun flicks Hyungwon on the forehead, and normally it would have pained Hyungwon more than anything, but he's too busy taking in Kihyun's words. He's right. He's always been able to turn up the charm, and this time is no different. Jooheon didn't deserve a coward, he deserved international supermodel material.

Hyungwon stands up abruptly, startling Kihyun who hadn't expected him to get up out of nowhere.

"You're absolutely right. Mark my words, Jooheon is going to be my life partner by the time Wonho hyung comes back. Thanks for the pep-talk, roomie, now if you'll both excuse me, I have to go pick up my hot date."

On his way to pick up Jooheon, he gets a text to meet him at the movie theater instead, which already throws Hyungwon off guard. Trying not to panic, he hurries to the theater so as not to have Jooheon waiting too long. It's not hard for him to hurry, and with his long legs he manages to get there in about ten minutes.

Jooheon is waving at him, bundled up in a red beret and striped long sleeve that manages to cover half of his neck. His checks are tinted pick with the wind and his lips, oh god his lips, are tinged pink and glossed as well, and Hyungwon swears his heart melts for a minute at the sight of him. He tries not to seem too smitten, but he knows if Jooheon were to ask him to give him the stars, he'd give him the Sun, as none of the other little ones in the sky would seem like enough.

"I hope you don't mind, but I bought us tickets while I waited for you," Jooheon says, waving two tickets at him.

Hyungwon looked like he wanted to protest this, but Jooheon simply said,"It's okay, you can buy the snacks for us and we'll be even," and turned to go inside the theater with a mischievous smile.

Hyungwon wanted to say  _but **I** wanted to buy everything today_ but instead kept his mouth shut as he followed Jooheon in, making their way into the elaborate food and snack stands. As they waited in line, Hyungwon took one of the tickets to see that the movie Jooheon had selected was the new horror movie.

"Huh, I didn't take you for a horror movie fan," Hyungwon said, trying to remember if Minhyuk had mentioned if it was Jooheon who was deathly afraid of anything scary or if it was just Wonho he was thinking of.

Jooheon laughed, but something about it seemed a little odd. Hyungwon turned to face him, and saw Jooheon was trying his hardest to appear calm. "Yeah, it's not something I'm used to, but I heard this one was really good, so I thought you might like to see it."

Hyungwon nodded, finding this a logical answer.

Once it was their turn to get their snacks, Hyungwon might have slightly panicked and ordered the largest tub of popcorn that they had to sell, buying a bag of chocolate kisses also, just in case. Jooheon giggled as he saw the absolute scale of the tub of popcorn, which was about as wide as Hyungwon's torso, and Hyungwon only managed to give a weak smile.

They were directed to Room 6 by the usher at the ticket stand, and when they made their way inside saw that about half of the theater was full. Jooheon went ahead and picked the very top seats, seeing as how there wasn't many people around the area of these seats. If Hyungwon were to make a move, no one would even notice.

About a minute after they had settled comfortably into their seats, the lights dimmed and the previews started. Hyungwon turned to look at Jooheon, who seemed relatively calm about it all, and was even eating some of the popcorn with joy. Hyungwon decided he would relax too, and ate his popcorn carefully.

Once the actual movie started, however, things quickly changed.

The first opening scene contained a jump scare which caused Jooheon to let out a noise that signaled how startled he was. He breathed out hard, clutching the seat's armrests in order to calm himself down. As the movie progressed, it seemed like no other jump scare would occur again, allowing Jooheon to somewhat relax into his seat again, although he kept his iron grip on the armrest. 

Halfway into the movie, another jump scare caused Jooheon and someone else in the theater to audibly scream, which is when Hyungwon turned to Jooheon. Jooheon didn't make eye contact,, but instead dived into Hyungwon's chest, covering his face from the screen with one arm. Hyungwon can't say he wasn't startled by this, but quickly took this marvelous opportunity to put his arm around Jooheon reassuringly.

When it seemed like it was safe for Jooheon to look, Hyungwon made sure to whisper so into Jooheon's lovely ear, taking care to make sure his lips didn't touch it for fear of scaring Jooheon even more with unwanted touches. Jooheon would only peak throguh his fingers when Hyungwon would tell him to, and managed to calm down enough to be able to see the film through the gaps in his fingers.

During another specially scary part, however, Hyungwon decided it would be best to put the large tub of popcorn down so he could comfortably cradle Jooheon, and did so for Jooheon's sake. With both of his arms free, he used one to cover Jooheon's ear from the noises coming from the screen, and the other to hug him, rubbing small, soothing circles into his arm as he did so.

"Ah, Hyungwonnie-hyung, I'm so sorry you had to take care of me for the majority of the movie. You didn't even get to enjoy it!" Jooheon pouted, clutching the tub of popcorn in both arms as Hyungwon led him out with the rest of the crowd, an arm around Jooheon's shoulders.

Hyungwon, meanwhile, felt as if the date had been the biggest success he'd ever had. The fact that Jooheon had seeked his arms out for protection instead of running out of the theater counted as a huge win in Hyungwon's book, he felt as if he'd won the lottery. Hyungwon tried to fight down the huge smile that was perched perfectly on his face, but he couldn't find a reason to hide it. He had gone into the theater holding a large tub of popcorn and came out holding Jooheon, the best trade-off he'd ever experienced.

"You think I didn't enjoy it? I really did, I might consider even coming again to see it," Hyungwon laughed, squeezing Jooheon's shoulder gently.

"But I ruined the experience for you! I'm sorry I'm a coward, I should've just faced it bravely like you did," Jooheon continued to pout, and Hyungwon had to physically turn his face away for fear of kissing him if he continued to do so.

Hyungwon cleared his throat, finding it a little too hard to breathe, and told him,"Aish, Joohoney, don't worry. And don't call yourself a coward either, some people just don't like scary movies, that's no basis for being a coward."

After agreeing to grab a small lunch at a diner nearby, they decided to take a walk in the park to help the food go down, finding that neither wanted to leave the other's presence just yet.

"So what's your experience with dating? If you don't mind me asking," Jooheon asks, hands in his pocket as they stroll with ease through the trees and hills.

Hyungwon knew this question would come up eventually, and, deciding he wants to be honest with Jooheon from the very start, tells him truthfully,"My last partner...she was interesting, to say the least. I met her just before I started school, she was a news reporter who hold me my dyed hair made me look very handsome; that I belonged with someone as beautiful as her. I really liked her confidence, so I went with it and we dated for a while.

"But, the more time I started focusing on school and soon getting my first modeling job, the less time I would pay attention to her. She got mad and ended up cheating on me, but I guess part of that was my fault. I know I probably should have made more time to see her, but it seemed like she didn't really love me, and I didn't want to face reality. Still, she was probably the one person I loved more than anything, and even though back then I wished things could've gone differently, I'm quite happy with the way my life has turned out."

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, and just when Hyungwon wondered if he should ask Jooheon about his past relationships, Jooheon spoke first.

"I...I first met Gunhee at an underground rap battle. He was one of the performers, and I thought he was really cool, so I went up to him and told him so. I don't know how but he ended up convincing me to go back to his apartment with him that night and we just...became a couple, I guess. We would make music sometimes and it felt like he actually cared about me.

"Everything really changed a couple of months ago, though. I had written a couple of songs at his studio and left them there, thinking I could trust him. Well, he ended up releasing an album and blowing up. Whenever I would bring up the album, he would quickly change the subject, so I decided to listen to it myself and saw that- that he had stolen my songs."

The last part came out as a whisper, Hyungwon wondered if it had been said at all. But it had, because Jooheon continued, with a slight shake in his voice, "He stole songs, without giving me credit, and claimed them for himself. When I confronted him about it, he slapped me and told me not to worry about it. That he was going to make us rich. I knew I should've left at that moment but I couldn't. I wanted to forgive him so bad, so I stayed. Not to mention I had just moved in with him, so I stayed because I felt like it was a forever thing, me and him.

"That wasn't the last time he hit me. Once, I had found lipstick on one of his shirts after he had gone to his record label, and when I showed it to him he got physical with me. And even though at that point I knew he was cheating on me, I couldn't just leave. I felt like he would compensate me for my stolen songs if I continued to stay, but he never did.

"Truth be told, it was thanks to Changkyun that I was able to leave. Since I had moved in with Gunhee, I had nowhere else to go if I left. Well, I met Changkyun at a rap concert over the summer, and we became really good friends. I felt like I could trust him, and so I told him everything. Changkyun immediately offered to let me stay with him when I was ready to leave, and so I did.

"Honestly though, I had been ready to leave a long time ago. I didn't love him anymore, and he seemed to be using me in hopes of writing more songs for him. One day, it got really bad, and he had trashed my things because he thought I was hiding songs from him. I threw the stupid song notebook in his face and left, leaving everything excpet a backpack behind. I went to Changkyun and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders."

At this point Hyungwon thought it would be best if they sat down, so he led Jooheon to a bench that overlooked the bubbling stream that ran through the park. Jooheon wiped away a stray tear from his eye, and Hyungwon thought he'd never met someone so brave.

"So you never went back for your things?" Hyungwon inquired, knowing that if he were in that position he'd want to go back for his clothes.

Jooheon smiled, although it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "I went back a month after school had started, at a time when I thought he wouldn't be home. Well, I had managed to get most of my things out to another friend's car, but just as I was packing up some dishes, he came running into the apartment and he scared me so bad I ended up dropping the box. Well, he reached inside and threw one of the shards at me. He cut me here," Jooheon lifs an arm and pulls down a sleeve to show bandages on his arm, before pulling it back down.

"I called Changkyun after that happened, and he took me to the hospital while my other friend took my stuff back to Changkyun's place. Changkyun also bought me a new phone, so Gunhee wouldn't be able to find me and stuff. I don't know, it all happened so quick, but I'm forever in debt to Changkyun. Both for helping me out and for introducing me to you."

Hyungwon quickly turned to look at Jooheon, not quite believing that was just said. But Jooheon was definitely sitting there, with a soft smile on his adorable face, and Hyungwon couldn't help but cup his face with a hand, rubbing his soft cheek with a long thumb.

He leaned in ever so slightly, but stopped so he could properly breathe in the sight of the sweet man sitting in front of him, with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks that made him look like a porcelain doll. His porcelain doll.

Jooheon had leaned in by this time too, and now their lips were mere centimeters away. Hyungwon glanced down at them, taking in the gloss still prominent on his lips, then told him in a soft voice, never breaking eye contact, "I promise, for as long as I breathe, that I will never let that jackass hurt you again. I'll always be here for you, Joohoney," and then pulled Jooheon's chin close to lock their lips in a timeless kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for still sticking around, feedback and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> not sure if you guys noticed but I finally have how many chapters this story is! Yes, that means I finally have outlined the rest of the story and will be updating semi-regularly. I'm aiming to finish this story before the new year, but I feel that might be too ambitious for me, but we'll see!
> 
> Next update will be in a week or so, I have finals this week so I don't have much time to write until next Monday hits <3


	9. ch 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited~ next chapter, as promised!

Things were going better than Hyungwon had expected. Honestly, things were exceeding his expectations in ways he didn’t think possible.

 

He’d taken Jooheon out on countless dates, charming him as he knew best along the way. Christmastime was quickly approaching, and with all of the warm, giddy ways the season (and Jooheon) made him feel, Hyungwon thought it would be appropriate to finally ask Jooheon to be his boyfriend.

 

Jooheon had been dropping hints two dates ago, and although Hyungwon had feigned ignorance, he knew Jooheon wanted to be together as much as he did. So, of course, Hyungwon was going to make sure that Jooheon received the best damn boyfriend proposal of his life.

 

And, of course, he’d be needing help. From his most romantic friends, nonetheless.

 

“So, run that through me again? You want to make Jooheon sky-dive off a plane with you, and then have us waiting at the bottom in the formation of a heart with the words ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ written with rose petals? Is that what I heard?” Kihyun snorted, putting his face into his open hand in exasperation.

 

“I don’t see what the problem is?” Hyungwon crossed his arms, finding Kihyun’s exasperation annoying, taking a quick bite from a pastry he’d picked up from the cafe.

 

“Hyungwon, sweetie, let’s start off with the fact that Jooheon wouldn’t dive off a plane in a million years, not even if you asked. Not only that, but if we formed a heart on the ground with rose petals, it’d probably be destroyed when you guys land on it,” Minhyuk reasoned, trying his best to be the level-headed one among them.

 

Hyungwon glared at the table, before sighing and dropping his head down on it. Of course, getting Jooheon to agree to get a plane to skydive would not happen in his lifetime, he knew this, but still. It was the best he could come up with.

 

“What do you guys suggest? I’m not really the romantic gestures type, but I really really need to make this special. Jooheon deserves the absolute best, and the only way I can demonstrate to him that we belong together is if I do it in a big way,” Hyungwon groaned, pouting in frustration.

 

Kihyun grinned, knowing he considered himself the most romantic of them all; this kind of thing was his specialty.

 

“Alright, hear me out: you’re still good friends with the director of the school’s museum, right? Well they have that really nice resting area right next to it, right in the middle of the museum’s garden. You ask the director if you can rent out the area, have a trail of rose petals leading to a candlelit table, and have Jooheon’s favorite food set out. You shower him with more flowers and whatnot, and then ask him. Simple, but effective.”

 

Hyungwon looked like he wanted to protest the idea, finding it a little too simple, before someone else spoke up.

 

Minhyuk put his chin in his hand, pondering out loud,”What if, instead of having Hyungwon directly give him more flowers, he has friends lead Jooheon to the area, and each friend gives him a bouquet, and a card or something. Kind of like a riddle. Jooheon would be a big fan of that. And the answer to each riddle would be be asking him to be your boyfriend.”

 

Hyungwon visibly perked up at this idea, already pulling out a notebook and pen from his school bag to quickly jot down the ideas his friends threw out.

 

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound too bad. We could have me, you Minhyuk, Changkyun and who else? Four bouquets seems like a good amount, right? Or instead of a riddle we have a card with each one saying one word from the phrase ‘will you be my boyfriend?’ and we can have Hyungwon holding boyfriend,” Kihyun said, making sure Hyungwon wrote all of this down.

 

“Ooh, that sounds like a good idea, and Hyungwon could be holding up a giant sign with that word, it’ll seem less awkward than using a small card that he’ll physically have to hand to Jooheon. But then, would it make more sense for each of us to be holding up a sign then? And that way Jooheon would only be receiving the bouquets and read the signs as he walks to where Hyungwon is,” Minhyuk seemed excited now, and Hyungwon hurried to write this all down as Minhyuk and Kihyun talked.

 

So, it was decided then. Hyungwon would go to the museum and speak with Dior, the director of the school’s museum where he’d had an internship last semester. He’d gotten along fairly well with Dior, and even admired her for being so young and already managing such a place like the museum.

 

“Well if it isn’t the handsome Chae Hyungwon. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dior said, greeting Hyungwon with a kiss on the cheek. She held a clipboard in her left hand, the museum program atop.

 

“Dior, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of a sort,” Hyungwon started out, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 

“You see, I was wondering if I could rent out the garden area this weekend, Saturday afternoon to be specific. I have an important person in my life that I’m trying to impress and ask them something super important, and I really need to be able to do it here. I’m willing to pay whatever amount you ask for, but please let me rent it out,” Hyungwon bowed his head slightly, clasping his hands out in front. He’d never been one to beg, but he was willing to do it now.

 

“Hyungwonnie, pick your head up. Of course I’ll let you rent it out! And don’t worry about a payment of some sort, you’re my friend, I want this date of yours to go well. Just come by Friday afternoon so I can give you a copy of the keys, we’re usually closed weekends so you’ll need to open and lock up by yourself.” Dior smiled, patting Hyungwon on the shoulder.

 

Hyungwon exclaimed in excitement, and in his happiness engulfed Dior in a giant hug. To anyone else it might have seemed an innocent hug between friends, but to wandering eyes that belonged to a certain stylist, it seemed like so much more.

 

Now that the setting was secured, he had to go prepare for the rest of the surprise. Hyungwon made sure to promise Dior that he would show up at five o’clock sharp Friday afternoon to pick up the keys, also promising to spill all the details on Monday morning when he’d drop off the keys. He left the museum with a happy skip to his walk, finding that there was no way his mood could go down after this.

 

“Hyungwon! Hey, wait up!” a voice called from behind him, and Hyungwon turned to see Jackson Wang, walking out of the very museum he had just been in.

 

He tried not to look too surprised, and instead greeted him at arms’ length, “Jackson? Hey, what are you doing around here? I didn’t take you for the museum type of guy.”

 

Jackson let out a sultry chuckle, responding, “I like to visit art museums to get some inspiration going. But I mean, I could be asking you the same question. I didn’t take you for the type of guy to visit museums in his free time. Doesn’t seem like your crowd.”

 

Hyungwon tried not to look annoyed now, finding Jackson’s last comment so familiar to other comments he’d often received while he was interning for the museum. “I came to plan a date for my boyfriend Jooheon. They have a really nice garden area that I think he’ll really enjoy once he sees it.”

 

The words had the effect Hyungwon wasa going for, since Jackson visibly recoils at the mention of boyfriend. What Hyungwon doesn’t expect, however is the surprise in Jackson’s voice when he exclaims, “Jooheon? As in Lee Jooheon?”

 

“Yes,” Hyungwon hesitated, not sure if the surprise in his voice was good or bad,”do you know him?”

 

Jackson nodded, and then spun suddenly, going in the direction of the parking lot, muttering something that sounded like ‘see you later.’

 

Hyungwon was confused as to what kind of answer that could be, but didn’t think to dwell on it much. Right now he had other matters to attend to, like prepping for Saturday.

 

The weekend came much faster than Hyungwon had anticipated, but he woke that day feeling a fluttering nervousness nonetheless. He texted Jooheon a loving message, writing about how much he looked forward to seeing him later on making sure to flatter him as much as possible. He liked to wake Jooheon up with love notes so that he’d always start his days off on the right foot, and today was no exception.

 

He received a response right after he got out of the shower, one that matched the loving tone that he had texted in, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but blush. Jooheon usually wouldn’t text back like this, he preferred to physically show his love, but Hyungwon felt giddy that Jooheon had noticed the extra-lovingness that he’d sent the first message with.

 

He got dressed in the outfit he had planned out about a month ago (when he had been certain he wanted to be with Jooheon forever), making sure there were no wrinkles in his clothes. He assessed himself in the mirror, thinking he looked effortless and put together with the black button up and black and white striped long sleeve underneath it. He looked at his accessories, finding that the cross earrings were calling his name and put them on, then decided on a short silver necklace to complete the look. Now he felt ready.

 

Kihyun helped him style his hair as he put on his contact lenses, putting only minimal makeup on his eyes to make them pop. Minhyuk was going to show up soon, accompanied by Changkyun and Jeonghan(whom Minhyuk had roped into this since everyone else was busy), and the nerves were starting to become more enhanced in Hyungwon’s stomach.

 

When everyone finally arrived they set out for the museum and prepped everything, finding that they were running a little short on time now. Hyungwon had told Jooheon to show up at the museum at 4:30, and it seemed like time was moving a lot more quicker than Hyungwon had anticipated.

 

Still, he was careful to put the decorations he had planned, making sure there were absolutely no creases in the cream tablecloth he set out on the table, as well as setting out the rose petals in perfect position on said table. He laid out three candles, lighting them as he realized it was dangerously close to 4:30, before setting out the champagne, dumplings, and pre-peeled shrimp he had ordered ahead of time, to be picked up by Minhyuk from Jooheon’s favorite restaurant.

 

As he told each of his friends to grab a bouquet and positioned them in their designated spot with each of their signs, he looked around to see what else he was missing. It was already 4:35 and Jooheon hadn’t shown up yet, but it gave Hyungwon enough time to look around and see if he had missed anything.

 

He noticed he had forgotten to tie the balloons he had bought around the outdoor chairs, and did so with shaky arms. Finally, he sat down and waited, hoping that his beating heart would soon calm so he wouldn’t fumble with his careful planning.

 

But shortly 5 o’clock came, and Jooheon still hadn’t shown up. Hyungwon’s previous nervousness had been replaced with a new one, one where he worried about why Jooheon hadn’t shown up yet. He didn’t think twice in sending him a message, asking in a matter of jokingness if he had gotten lost on his way to the museum.

 

All too soon after he had sent the message, he received a response, his heart racing as he heard the ‘ping!’ of the arriving message.

 

Hyungwon had to read the text a couple of times to really process what he read.

 

“I’ve had a great time with you, but I think it’s time I call an end to this. It’s for the best if we stop seeing each other, so please don’t bother contacting me again.” The words echoed around his head, he could practically hear Jooheon telling him this, imagine the look of disgust on Jooheon’s face as he said it to him. It would have hurt less for him to get spit on, for him to be told in person, that he wasn’t wanted any more. But through text? Hyungwon couldn’t resist all of the scenarios that played out in his head as he imagined what Jooheon might have looked like typing out the text.

 

Angry. Disgusted. Annoyed. Exasperated. Relieved. The scenarios were endless.

 

It took him a moment to finally tear his eyes away from his phone screen, to instead look around rather pathetically at all of his careful planning and efforts, now completely gone to waste. He looked at the balloons that he had picked with such careful consideration, now looking as if they stared back with mocking sneers. The flowers he had placed on the candlelit table(sunflowers and roses like Jooheon loved) looked oddly sad and wilted, as if they’d been sitting there for weeks.

 

He slumped into one of the chairs, and when he inhaled to breathe in, he found it only came in shuddering breaths, difficult to do so without his heart rattling in his ribcage. The first hot tear rolled down his left cheek, so he pulled his head back, hoping it would stop any other tears threatening to come out.

 

It didn’t work. Now, here he sat, as vulnerable as the day he was born, with his heart slowly crumbling inside of him, clenching in ache.

 

How had he allowed himself to get so attached? To fall so easily? He had made a promise to himself before, now seeming like such a long time ago, to never fall for someone without being certain of what the other person felt for him. But of course, how was he expected to not fall for the beautiful, blonde-haired boy, with the way his eyes glimmered with something akin to infatuation whenever Hyungwon flattered him, with the way he touched Hyungwon, as if he was afraid it was all in his imagination, with the way he would allow Hyungwon to rest his arm around his neck, as if his arm was always meant to be there, with the way he would share the most intimate of lyrics, speaking to Hyungwon in ways he didn’t realize he could be spoken to.

 

Just thinking about him again made Hyungwon’s head spin. What was the point of it all, then? What was the point of Jooheon returning Hyungwon’s obvious flirting if he wanted to call it quits when they were on the verge of something serious? What was the fucking point of it all, to use Hyungwon up emotionally? To make him fall in love with him, only to turn his back once Hyungwon had seriously fallen? It didn’t make any sense.

 

Hyungwon now burned with anger and grief, wanting to hurl insults at Jooheon, but knowing in his heart that he’d never be able to hurt that angelic face.

 

So instead he sat there, wallowing in his hurt, wanting nothing more than for the Earth to swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be short, so i'm planning to have it up by the end of this week
> 
> let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	10. ch 10

Hyungwon was doing fine. No, really.

 

That fateful Saturday that came close to ruining him, now laid in the back of his mind, along with the pitiful looks his friends had given him when he announced to them that Jooheon had broken things off. He had hated the looks they'd given him, hated how they tried to comfort him, and so decided he never wanted to experience that type of pity ever again.

 

So, naturally, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He put himself out on the market once again, to the delight of many, and did what he knew how to do best: find physical intimacy with any and every one, in hopes that he wouldn't have to face his feelings ever again. He kept himself busy at all times, focused on his school work, and tried his best to never be free of time for fear of having to confront his feelings.

 

It worked, mostly.

 

Well, he assumed it did. Yeah, he saw his friends less often now, but he made sure to meet up after class today, to catch up after not seeing anyone close to him for a while. Hyungwon was to meet up with Changkyun after class at an off-campus cafe, one close to the park. He had agreed, only because he had time before his “date” with a sophomore from one of his classes.

 

When he showed up to the cafe, however, he was surprised to see Kihyun, Shownu and Minhyuk there as well, as if they were all expecting him. He sat down in the only other empty chair, darting his eyes from one face to the other. Finally, he decided to speak.

 

"What uh- what's going on?"

 

"This is your intervention, Chae," Kihyun said, cocking his head to the side as if daring for Hyungwon to retaliate.

 

"Huh? Intervention? For what?"

 

Deny, deny, deny. That's all that ran through his head.

 

“Hyungwon, we’re...worried about you,” Changkyun started, putting his hands out on the table to grasp onto Hyungwon’s, “We know you’re hurting, and we think you’re trying to cover up those feelings. We’re here to tell you that it’s okay to let them out.”

 

Hyungwon didn’t know how to properly react, so he did what he knew best and scoffed, spluttering, “You guys have it confused. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m doing just fine.”

 

Minhyuk grimaced, but it was Kihyun who slammed his hand on the table, telling him, “Cut the crap, Chae. We all know what you’ve been up to, they all know you’ve barely come home to sleep, let alone live there. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but we all know you’re just sleeping around to get Jooheon out of your mind. Stop trying to act cold-hearted, we all know you’re hurting.”

 

The table became very quiet, no one daring to say anything. Kihyun had said the J-word, the one everyone had been avoiding to say since that night. Not only that, Kihyun had said exactly what everyone was thinking, and now Hyungwon wasn’t reacting. Everyone held their breath in anticipation, waiting for more denial.

 

Hyungwon instead sighs, a very defeated type of sigh, which catches everyone by surprise. Hyungwon laughs humorlessly, shaking his head as he avoids everyone’s gaze. 

 

“Hm. I didn’t think any of you would notice. Guess I wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding my...activities from you guys. Look, I appreciate the concern you guys have, but to be honest I’d rather we just put this all behind us. I know I’m not doing...good right now, but please, I’d rather not talk about it. I promise I’ll tone it down with- with the going out and whatnot, but please just don’t make me talk about it.”

 

“Hyungwonnie hyung…” Changkyun started, grabbing onto Hyungwon’s hands again, forcing him to look up, “you know you have us- me- to help you out. You don’t have to be hurting by yourself. And the going out thing- look, if it makes you take your mind off things I guess it’s not all bad, but you really need to look at it from a different perspective. You can’t go out there hurting other people too.”

 

Hyungwon furrowed his brows, confused as to where this was heading. “I don’t...what do you mean hurt other people?”

 

At this moment Minhyuk has to leave for work and bids them all goodbye, squeezing Hyungwon’s shoulder in reassurance. Shownu gets up to get Kihyun another coffee, as Kihyun bites into the pastry Changkyun had brought for Hyungwon.

 

Changkyun sighs, running a hand through his unkempt hair. “I didn’t want to bring this up, but I do think you’ve been overdoing it. From what I’ve heard, I’m under the impression that you’ve been going on ‘dates’ at least five times a week, all different people, correct?”

 

Hyungwon nods, feeling slightly ticked at the tone Changkyun said this in. “I don’t see what’s the matter with..”

 

“Well,” Changkyun interrupts him, “it seems some of these, erm conquests, were under the impression that you wanted something serious. I mean, I understand that this isn’t really your fault, I know you, and I know that you make your intentions clear. But, anyway, some of them- well, two people in particular- were under the impression that if you guys fucked then you’d end up liking them or something.”

 

“Well that’s not my fault, I make it clear I’m there for a fun time not a long time,” Hyungwon snaps, suddenly unclear as to why this should even be his problem. He’d told all of them that he only wanted a quick fuck, why were they making it a big deal if they’d agreed?

 

“First of all, you need to tone it down with that attitude, Chae,” Kihyun snaps back, narrowing his eyes in his general direction, “don’t get mad at Changkyun, he’s just the messenger. Second of all, it is going to become your fault soon enough, because one of these little conquests of yours has it made up in their head that you guys are going to be a thing soon.”

 

This was news to Hyungwon. As far as he knew, he didn’t see any of the people he slept with more than one time. It was nothing personal, he just preferred this so that the other person would get attached.

 

Well, it worked like this for all of them, except for one, whom he found himself going back to about once a week, just because he knew what Hyungwon liked. But, it couldn’t possibly be him; they had both set clear boundaries that things were not going to deviate from the weird fuck buddy thing they had going on.

 

Unless...

 

Changkyun began again, “Hyung, you said you’ve only seen them all once and then not ever again. And that’s definitely not true, because you’ve seen Jackson Wang what? Four times at least?”

 

Oh, fuck. Hyungwon had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Changkyun said next.

 

“Well, I was talking to him recently, to see how your photoshoot ended up, and then he mentioned seeing you. And that he’d already talked about it around his job, with his best friend and everything. Look, Hyungwon I don’t know how to tell you this…”

 

Changkyun stops dead in his tracks when he glances at the door, and something like shock washes over his face. It’s there for a second and then he has a blank look on his face, but Hyungwon knows he saw it. Before he can stop himself, Hyungwon turns around in his seat to see that none other than Jooheon has just walked into the very same cafe they’re in, tucked comfortably underneath a man’s arm. 

 

Oh.

 

Hyungwon thought he’d be fine by now, be okay with being able to see him from afar even. He couldn’t be more wrong. Seeing him, his tiny frame tucked into the other guy’s tall figure, who wore a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, just made all of the hurt come washing back to him. It was even worse to see the look of happiness that radiated from Jooheon’s face, as if all the other times before with Hyungwon never existed. It was the same looks he’d often give Hyungwon when they’d go out, he remembers wanting that look engraved into his mind the first time he saw it. Now, the same look pressed into his brain was the very last thing Hyungwon wanted to stomach right now.

 

He felt he couldn’t breathe, he needed to get out of the cafe this instant. As if noticing the panicked look on his face, Kihyun grabbed ahold of Hyungwon, firm and strong, and keeping him grounded to his seat. Shownu finally showed up again, and Kihyun made a motion for Shownu to take the seat next to Hyungwon, out of sight from any other patrons at the cafe.

 

“Hyung, breathe please, it’s okay, it looks like they’re taking their coffee to go,” Changkyun whispers in his deep, soothing voice, and it works to make Hyungwon feel better. He manages to regain his composure, but stays stiff in his seat until Changkyun says tells him that they’ve finally left. 

 

Hyungwon ends up putting his head in his hands, breathing out deeply. Why did he get so worked up? This shouldn’t have happened.

 

When he reassures the others that he’s feeling better, he sneaks a glance to see that he has two messages. It’s his date asking if they could see each other a little earlier because she had an essay to work on. 

 

“I think it’s time for me to go, I have plans and I… I don’t want to cancel.”

 

“Hyung wait, there’s something you should know,” Changkyun says, catching Hyungwon’s interest. 

 

“Like I was telling you, you’re aware Jackson Wang is a stylist right? Well, he- he’s technically under this company who contracts rappers and idol singers. And, how do I put this, his best friend is this rapper who goes by #Gun, who is under this company. Well this #Gun guy is...the guy who was just in here with Jooheon.”

 

Hyungwon feels like he’s just been hit by a train. It takes him a second to understand the implications of it all, to understand what he’s just been told. Jackson’s been going around spreading rumors that they’re together, and this guy Jooheon’s hanging out with is best friends with him. Could it be that news of Hyungwon’s activities has reached Jooheon then?

 

“Hyung, I don’t know if Jooheon ever mentioned it to you, but this #Gun guy is- er, was, his ex boyfriend before he met you.”

 

And suddenly it feels like Hyungwon’s been tipped off the Earth, and it takes a second for him to pull himself out of the internal crisis he’s having. Fuck, if that was Gunhee, and Gunhee is best friends with Jackson, and Gunhee had never stopped going after Jooheon...

 

Hyungwon stands abruptly, startling Changkyun and Kihyun. 

 

" Thank you, for telling me, but I have to go now. I have a date, and I don’t like to be late.”

 

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun starts off, already frowning again, but Hyungwon just gives him a smile, as if daring him to stop him from having this tonight. Kihyun looks resigned and sighs, telling him he hopes to at least see him sleep in his own bed tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I ended up combining this chapter and the next chapter I had planned because I thought they'd be too short. Due to this, I've also changed exactly how this story is going to end; I originally had 14 chapters total planned, but now it might be between 12-14, which means we're getting close-ish to the end!
> 
> anyways, thoughts and comments are always appreciated, and thank you to everyone who has followed me so far on almost completing this story <3


	11. ch 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, also written slightly inebriated soo sorry

Hyungwon was keeping himself busy again. But this time, he focused his efforts in his work.

 

He soon realized in his sexual escapades that he hadn’t really been giving much thought to what he was going to do when he graduated, and knew he had to think of a five year plan soon. He wasn’t graduating just yet, but the thought of having no plans to rely on once he did scared him more than anything else. However, the problem was that there were no museum internships available around this season, so he decided it was best to focus on modeling this time around.

 

He did honest work, and limited interaction with anyone offering work where he had to strip more than a shirt. He admits some  of it had to do with wanting to distance himself from the work he had done for Jackson. He didn’t know if the album had already been released or what happened to his pictures, but he didn’t care to find out.

 

Truth be told, he’d been avoiding seeing Jackson since he found out about everything. What he was trying to do now was confront him about it, and ask why exactly he’d been going around spreading lies about their deal. Hyungwon couldn’t think of a way to ask this to Jackson, so he avoided him instead, keeping it in the back of his head for now.

 

Today he was scheduled for a photoshoot in the park he liked to visit; the one he had gone on a stroll with Jooheon before, to be exact. Part of him hoped he’d see him there while he was modeling, but another part of him knew that this was not likely to happen.

 

He knew Jooheon had been actively avoiding him. Whenever he had gone to class, he didn’t see the blonde-haired boy anywhere, and when he’d visit Changkyun’s apartment from time to time, he’d learned that Jooheon had moved out. Hyungwon also learned that Jooheon and Changkyun’s friendship had become strained after Changkyun had tried to defend Hyungwon by claiming whatever he’d been told was not true, but Jooheon didn’t want to hear it.

 

Hyungwon wished he could find a way to speak to him, so he could at least clear Changkyun’s name if not his own.

 

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Chae?” the stylist said as she looked over Hyungwon’s first outfit to be modeled.

 

“Life...and my impending future,” Hyungwon half-joked, trying his best to produce a more friendlier face.

 

The first half hour of the shoot was nothing out of the ordinary; he had to model with a woman around his age as a sort of couple’s shoot for the brand they were wearing, and then solo shots of each of them. The clothing was warm but light, which Hyungwon was thankful for during the chilling January air. The week before he had had a shoot for a summer ad, and he’d almost frozen his ass off in the studio he’d been in.

 

One of the photographers suggested they take pictures next to the stream running through the park, and so they all followed, carrying the lights and equipment to where the photographer wanted them exactly.

 

After another half hour or so, the photographer decided it would be a good time to take a ten minute break so he could see how many more pictures to take. Hyungwon’s fellow model lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it, offering one to Hyungwon. He declined and instead settled on making small talk with her, thinking about how he was sure he’d seen her before.

 

The woman smiled sweetly, pondering out loud,“Now that you mention it, I think we had another shoot together a couple of months ago I believe? Aren’t you a regular model for that one student designer, Lee Hoseok?”

 

“That’s one of my best friends, he goes by Wonho,” Hyungwon smiled, and they launched into casual conversation as they waited for the break to be over.

 

As the other model continued to explain how she’d taken a temporary break in the fall to focus on starting up a business, Hyungwon saw out of the corner of his eye a couple who looked like they were bickering.

 

Hyungwon turns his head slightly in their direction, and sees the taller of the two raise a hand as if to hit the other. He doesn’t, but Hyungwon feels he should step in and help the other, just in case. He tells the model to hold that thought and strides quickly over to the couple, where he can see that the shorter of the two has their head bowed, most likely crying.

 

When Hyungwon gets the attention of the taller of the two, he gets the sudden feeling that he’s seen this man before. When the shorter one turns around, however, Hyungwon wished the ground would swallow him up whole.

 

It was Jooheon and Gunhee, of course. A very small part of him told him to just leave it and run away, but another part knew it was futile. Gunhee had clearly seen him make his way over to them already, so there was no point pretending he hadn’t seen what Gunhee had wanted to do.

 

“Is there any reason you raised your hand at J- him?” Hyungwon says, and he gives himself a mental high-five at the fact he was able to speak without a tremble to his voice, even sounding slightly intimidating. He kept his eyes solely on Gunhee’s face, knowing he’d break down if he looked in Jooheon’s direction.

 

Gunhee simply raised a perfectly-threaded eyebrow, and looked Hyungwon up and down as if to size him up. From the looks of it, it looked like the only thing that intimidated Gunhee was the way he had spoken, because frankly the clothes he wore made Hyungwon look like someone who couldn’t fight. Gunhee finally spoke, without a care to his voice, “Get lost, dweeb. Don’t go messing into other people’s lives before you get hurt.”

 

Hyungwon couldn’t help but want to laugh. Dweeb? How old was this guy, twelve? He tried his best to remain composed, though, and responded, “First of all, I think you’re a little too old to be calling people dweebs, and second of all, yeah I’m going to ‘mess into your lives’ because you looked like you were about to put his in danger,” he said as he pointed at Jooheon.

 

“Look you gangly-ass beanstalk,” Gunhee said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “why don’t you get back to whatever the fuck you were doing over there, before I break your nose?”

 

“Hyungwon, please, just go,” Jooheon pleaded, and Hyungwon couldn’t stop himself, he looked straight at Jooheon and then wished he hadn’t.

 

The adorable, dimpled face he’d known to love and appreciate was marred in hopelessness, his will broken by the man trying to intimidate him. Hyungwon thinks he’s never seen someone look so desolate, and could only describe his look similar to that of a kicked puppy. It hurt Hyungwon to think that someone could do any harm to such a sweet face, and only fueled him to want to put Gunhee in his place.

 

“Wait, Hyungwon? So _this_ is the Hyungwon Jackson told me about? That same Hyungwon?” Gunhee laughed, and something about it sounded malicious to Hyungwon’s ears.

 

He stood up straighter, and although he knew his physique wasn’t particularly intimidating, he knew he could produce a mean enough glare to at least throw the other off.

 

“If you mean the Hyungwon who made Jooheon happier than you ever could, then yes, that Hyungwon,” Hyungwon said, narrowing his eyes at the smaller man.

 

“Please, don’t make me laugh,” Gunhee scoffed, “you’re nothing but a stupid, on-demand type of manwhore. You fucked Jackson for a job, that makes you ten times worse than I could ever be for Jooheon.”

 

Hyungwon was seething with anger now, and if one of the photographer’s assistants hadn’t come up to pull him back to work, he was sure he would’ve slapped the smug look off of the stupid rapper’s face. Instead, he turned to Jooheon and told him, “You know I would never do something like that. I don’t know what Jackson might have said about me, but that photoshoot was for pay. I don’t even know if the photos were ever published or what happened to them. Yes, I might have posed nude, but I had agreed to the conditions before I even knew who was going to be directing the whole thing.”

 

Gunhee laughed at Hyungwon’s retreating back, before saying, “Man, how pathetic. To think you fucked Jackson and didn’t even know that the photoshoot was for _my_ album cover.”

 

Hyungwon stopped dead in his tracks, startling the assistant. He turned around ever so slowly, before walking briskly up to Gunhee and punching him square in the face. It clearly threw the rapper off, for the force of the punch managed to throw him off his feet and have him stumbling. He clutched his nose in pain, and now the assistant urged Hyungwon to get out of there by pulling him hard away from the scene.

 

Hyungwon managed to catch Jooheon’s gaze, and brushed his long fingers across his cheek. He lingered momentarily, before telling him as his parting words, “believe what you want, just know that not a day goes by where I haven’t missed you. If you ever want to know what really happened...please contact me and I will tell you everything. Take care, Joohoney.”

 

As Hyungwon walked back to the site with the assistant, he had to restrain himself from glancing back. He wanted to so badly, or at least wished for Jooheon to come running into his arms, but he knew that wasn’t likely to happen. The ache in his heart remained, just as much as the hope that he could see that angelic face once more, i a different setting.

 

No one on the set mentioned anything about the little show Hyungwon had just made, and the photoshoot continued until midday. When they were all finally released, he finally decided on what he was going to tell that damned, brown-haired stylist.

 

 

_I'd appreciate it if this was my last text to you from now on, so I'll try to make this as easy for you to understand. I want nothing more to do with you for as long as I live, because thanks to your persistence that me and you were "meant to be," you've cost me the only thing I cared about. I know about the rumors you spread, to that rapper that I fucked you for a job, when you know it didn't go exactly like that. We fucked after the job, no correlation._

_ I also know that you only said that because you knew I was interested in Jooheon, and wanted me for yourself. I can’t believe I hadn’t seen it sooner. _

_ I’ve also found out that the fucking rapper that I had the whole photoshoot for turned out to be for your best friend. A small detail you could have mentioned when I mentioned Jooheon to you that one time, don’t you think? _

_ I hope I can come to forgive you for this one day, but don’t count on it happening anytime soon. Thanks for everything, Hyungwon. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) next update should be monday (was planning for sunday but i will be busy this weekend so not likely), and then after that the last chapter should go up sometime between the 26th of december to 29th!!


	12. ch 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, hope everyone enjoys the update <3

Looking back now, Hyungwon wished he hadn’t written such a harsh message to Jackson. Sure, he felt at the time that he deserved it, but he also felt that he could’ve let him down a little more gently. What’s done is done, though, and he can’t change how he feels, so he doesn’t let it bother him for more time than necessary.

 

Hyungwon continues to live his life, uninterrupted. Lonely and much more cold, but uninterrupted nonetheless.

 

It’s the middle of January, fresh start into the new school semester that Hyungwon remembers Wonho is finally coming back from his long internship. He’d spoken to his friend just a week before and Wonho had told him he would be enrolling back into school, that someone had made him want to stay for his last semester. Hyungwon was happy for his friend, but advised him not to halt his dreams for the sake of love. Wonho had it all figured out, however, stating that he’d been allowed to intern under a big-name brand’s warehouse stationed in Seoul. It had all worked accordingly, and Wonho couldn’t be happier to return to Seoul.

 

Hyungwon wanted to welcome Wonho with a surprise party, and so required the assistance of Changkyun to do so. Changkyun seemed keen on the idea, and even offered to have it at his apartment, saying it’d be no problem.

 

If Hyungwon hadn’t been so oblivious, he’d have noticed Changkyun seemed even more excited than he was at the idea of having Wonho back at last.

 

So it was settled, then: the weekend coming up Hyungwon and Shownu would pick up Wonho from the airport, and then convince him to go to Changkyun’s, hopefully all knowledge of the surprise kept under wraps.

 

“Any particular reason you want to have the party at your place? Are you guys like together now or something?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun that Friday night as they blew up balloons to decorate.

 

Changkyun chokes on his spit at the question, and cries indignantly, “Wonho hyung my friend too! I really...wanted to see him but wasn’t sure if he’d want to hang out without doing something expensive, so having this party where you cover most of the cost is the next best thing I can do.”

 

Hyungwon barks with laughter, “And what makes you think Wonho wouldn’t have wanted to hang out here without a party? Don’t tell me you didn’t confess to him before he left...Come to think of it, I never did ask you how that went…”

 

Changkyun blushes deeply, the pink color reaching even the tips of his ears, and Hyungwon has to resist the urge to coo at him. He’s never seen Changkyun be the epitome of a blushing schoolgirl, and seeing it now seems like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

 

“Well, I did and didn’t tell him how I felt...Look, it’s a little complicated, “Changkyun starts, trying his best not to stutter, “The day he left I managed to catch him before he boarded his flight, and I ended up surprising him I think, he looked so shocked to see me. And then he broke out into this huge smile and we hugged for a while.

 

“We didn’t really say anything until the intercom announced that his flight was boarding, and so I broke away from him. I wanted to tell him so badly that I’ve been in love with him since the first day I saw him but...I just couldn’t. So instead I just told him I hoped he came back soon, and that I’d be here waiting for him. And then I-” and now Changkyun’s blush has gone a very deep color, Hyungwon didn’t think it was possible, “I’m an idiot, I don’t know what came over me, but as soon as he was leaving to get in the line, I went up and kissed him on the cheek. And then I left. I couldn’t turn back, I couldn’t face him.”

 

“Oh my God,” Hyungwon groaned, trying his best to not laugh out loud, “you guys are gonna be on your angsty bullshit tomorrow then, I can already see it. Dammit, damn both of you!”

 

Saturday came swiftly, and before Hyungwon knew it, he was already at the airport with Shownu, waiting around for him to finally come out of the gates. He and Shownu discussed the plan again, which included Shownu having to go along with whatever idea Hyungwon suggested.

 

Finally, fucking finally, did Wonho step out through the gates, looking like a completely different man than he’d left. His black hair was now dyed a white, blue tips all around his head, and if Hyungwon hadn’t been so used to seeing him all day he wouldn’t have noticed that his strong build looked even more toned.

 

Hyungwon engulfed his friend in a tight hug, and Shownu gave him a side hug as well as he took one of the many luggages Wonho carried.

 

“You should have seen the studio, it was everything I’ve ever dreamed and more!” Wonho gushed as they drove, and Hyungwon indulged him, nodding enthusiastically at all the right times.

 

“Is it okay if we pass by Changkyun’s for a bit? I need to pick up something I lent to Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says, going for casual and hoping he succeeds.

 

“Oh, sure! I want to see Changkyunnie too, so I’ll probably stay for a while,” Wonho nods eagerly, and so Shownu makes sure to drive straight to Changkyun’s house, finding it all a lot more easier than he and Hyungwon had expected.

 

They hurry to the second floor of the apartment complex, finding the January winds a lot more cold than usual. Hyungwon knocks twice on the door, the signal they had agreed on, and waits for someone to open the door. He and Shownu stand behind Wonho, who is bouncing on his feet at the thought of seeing Changkyun again.

 

“SURPRISE!! Welcome back!!” Everyone yells out as the door swings open, and Wonho steps back a bit in shock, before registering Changkyun’s grinning face in the frontmost section of the crowd, pulling him into a bear hug. Everyone aww’s and the next moment the party is in full swing, music blaring from two speakers in the living room.

 

Changkyun manages to convince Wonho and Hyungwon to take four shots of vodka back to back with him, and once he suggests a fifth, Hyungwon steps out of the ring. He hopes Wonho has the common sense not to take it either, and is glad to see that Wonho has convinced the youngest to dance with him instead.

 

Hyungwon hasn’t enjoyed himself like this in such a long time. He’s never been able to find a true medium between wanting to isolate himself and wanting to go out and get shitfaced all the time, but he likes to think now he has the common sense to know when to do either thing.

 

He’s making conversation with someone who’s name he can’t remember at the moment, when out of the corner of his eye he spots a flash of white hair he feels he’d recognize anywhere. When he looks again, however, it’s gone, and he has to wonder if maybe he should tone down the drinking for a bit. He excuses himself from the guy he’s been talking to, and heads for the balcony to clear his head a bit.

 

The balcony is a lot more quiet than he’d expected, and he’s glad for it. He stares out into the darkness, finding peace in the way it engulfs him. He’s breathing into his hands to keep them warm when the glass door opens, and Hyungwon doesn’t bother to look to see who it is. He’s too drunk, and too engulfed in his drunken state to care much.

 

But when the person places a hand on his shoulder and utters a single “hey,” Hyungwon can’t resist the temptation to look up, though his movements are sluggish he feels he’s taken forever to look Jooheon in the eyes.

 

It takes a second for his brain to register who it is, and many more seconds for him to form a response, and he suddenly wishes Jooheon didn’t look as beautiful as he always does, it’s making Hyungwon’s drunk mind want to kiss him. But he doesn’t, because he knows they have boundaries, and Hyungwon would break any trust Jooheon had in him if he did kiss him.

 

So he settles for waiting, wondering why Jooheon showed up here, why now, when Hyungwon couldn’t tell him how much he missed him without making an absolute fool of himself.

 

“I’d really like to talk with you Hyungwon, is that alright? I brought you a water bottle, here,” Jooheon is saying, but the words, as always, register seconds later, and Hyungwon gulps the water he is given with sluggish movements.

 

It helps, though, in sobering him up just a tiny bit, and he finally finds the words to tell Jooheon, “Jooheon, you don’t know how much I-I’ve missed youu. I’m a little suurprised, I didn’t expecct you to be hereee. Please, i know you probably don’t want me back, but please just…”

 

Jooheon pats Hyungwon’s back, and Hyungwon can’t resist leaning into his touch, wanting him to hold him and tell him it’ll all be alright.

 

“Hyung. It’s okay. Jackson, he- he explained everything to me. Well, mostly everything. He told me how he had lied about you, and apologized to me. And he also wanted me to tell you he’s sorry about it all. Hyung, I- I missed you too. More than I thought I would. You were always there, eager to praise me or just make my day by thinking about me. I didn’t realize how much you belonged in my life until you were gone.”

 

The words sober up Hyungwon significantly, and he almost kisses Jooheon out of sheer joy, but next moment he’s pulling his head away at Jooheon’s next words.

 

“But Hyung, I really don’t deserve you. You’ve given more than I could ever offer, and I really really can’t ever repay you back. Trust me, there’s nothing I want more than for you to be mine, but...but I can’t. You’re too good for me, you deserve better. Take care, Hyungwon.”

 

Jooheon stands up to leave, so Hyungwon stands up too. How can Jooheon say that, say he deserves less than what Hyungwon has given him?

 

“Jooheon, are you serious right now?” Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, or maybe it’s Hyungwon’s subconscious, but he suddenly finds himself angry. Not at Jooheon in particular, but mad that Jooheon could even think something like that.

 

“Hyung please, there’s no use-”

 

“Jooheon, please, just listen to what I have to say if you insist on leaving. I can’t believe you actually think you deserve less than you’re worth. For the short time that we spent together, you made me realize that I’m not some cold-hearted being incapable of loving someone else more than I love myself. You honestly brought out the best in me, I don’t think I’d ever been- er am so infatuated with someone like I’ve been with you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.

 

“It breaks my heart that you would want less...I mean, I honestly feel like maybe I didn’t do enough each time I saw you, so for you to think that you’re worth less than half of what I can give you? It’s insulting, honestly, please don’t think less of yourself. And look, I understand if you wouldn’t want to be with me because you don’t like me anymore, but if it’s because you think not being together would be better for me, then you really don’t know me at all.

 

“Please, Jooheon, please stop putting yourself down. I don’t know if you’re still with that idiot rapper but, if he’s the one making you think like this, cut him off. You deserve the moon and stars, and you definitely deserve more than being treated like nothing by someone who you’ve given your best.”

 

Hyungwon’s head is spinning, but it’s not from the alcohol.

 

By the looks of it, Jooheon is just as shocked as Hyungwon, and he refuses to make eye contact.

 

“I- I- I need some time to think. Do you think we can talk, again, and properly this time, Monday at noon? We can meet at the park. I- I need some time by myself.” Jooheon says, and his eyebrows look so adorable pulled together in wonder that Hyungwon can’t resist and nods, not truly registering what Jooheon has just said until he’s walked back into the living room, right out the front door, leaving Changkyun’s residence for the night.

 

Hyungwon thinks there’s no point in staying outside to freeze his ass off, so he goes back inside, trying to recall every single detail of the conversation he had just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone's excited for the next update!! Most likely update will be on Friday/Saturday, I got sick unexpectedly and have not been able to write due to my medicine.


	13. ch 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note, there is a point of view change which will be quite obvious, I hope it doesn't throw anyone off, I wanted to try something out like this for the information I presented. Hope everyone enjoys!

_hwh_

Hyungwon was running late.

 

The most important meeting in his lifetime up until now, and here he was, trying not to run for fear of getting there sweaty, while simultaneously walking as fast as his long legs could take him.

 

He’d spent all morning doing absolutely nothing except counting down the minutes until he’d see Jooheon again, even forgoing listening to his professor ramble on and on about world history, something he’d usually show even a little bit of interest to. Next thing he knows class has ended, and he tries not to pack too quickly for fear of his professor calling him out.

 

It didn’t work, however, because just as Hyungwon has everything packed, his professor decides now would be a good time to talk to him.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Chae Hyungwon the history major, would you?” The professor is not very old, on the contrary he looks a lot younger than most of the other ancient professors Hyungwon’s had before, and is very friendly, from what Hyungwon has heard of him. His voice held no accusation or offense, so Hyungwon took it as a sign that the professor hadn’t caught him glancing at the clock every now and then.

 

“Yeah, that would be me,” Hyungwon tries to not sound hesitant, clearing his throat to give his voice strength, “how did you know?”

 

“I’ve heard a lot of good things from my colleagues about you! That you’ve helped out at the museum and made good connections with Dior. She used to be a colleague of mine when we were back in university, so it’s good that you’ve kept in touch with her. Now, have you considered what you’re going to do after graduation? You’ve made some connections but you haven’t really used everything to your advantage, from what I’ve been told.” The professor leans on his desk, giving Hyungwon an inviting smile.

 

“Oh, I hadn’t really given it much thought honestly,” Hyungwon admits a bit sheepishly, hoping this response might stop the professor from continuing conversation.

 

To his great dismay, however, the professor instead exclaims, “Well then this should be the perfect opportunity for you to start pondering different paths! Did you know that the school can fund overseas trips if you get letters of recommendation, which would make you stand out on job applications. Or even working with certain companies at sites or in museums can help you make connections to get a future job there. If you come with me to my office for just five minutes, I can give you more information on two that I can personally help you with.”

 

The professor is already leading the way before Hyungwon can protest, so the tall model has no choice but to follow the too-kind professor, who is heading directly across campus to his office, and walking even further away from Hyungwon’s destination.

 

Hyungwon decided it would be a good idea to text Jooheon that he’s going to be a little late, but when his finger hovers over the text button, he suddenly realizes he doesn’t have Jooheon’s number anymore; the number had been deleted by Kihyun the day they stopped seeing each other.

 

As he makes friendly conversation with his professor, he sends a quick text to Changkyun asking for Jooheon’s number, and pockets his phone for fear of Changkyun not responding. It’ll be fine if he doesn’t respond, he keeps repeating to himself, this meeting will be as short as the walk across campus.

 

Of course, because everything couldn’t just go as Hyungwon had wished, his professor launches into discussion about an overseas archaeology exhibition that he’d think Hyungwon would like to be a part of, and Hyungwon is unable to mask some of the interest at that, which aides in the professor going on and on, making sure to show Hyungwon a powerpoint presentation he’d done on the matter.

 

To make matters worse, another professor decides to step into the office, who turns out to also have some interest in Hyungwon. Both professors give a joint discussion on which career path Hyungwon should take, and he’s too polite to think of interrupting either of them.

 

Finally, after what feels like hours, both professors decide that they’ve held onto Hyungwon long enough, and send him on his way, but not before giving their information cards to him, so he can keep in touch about his career plans. Hyungwon just nods and smiles as he receives the cards, and walks in as normal of a pace as he can to the elevator, to go down all five floors just so he can sprint across campus to get to the park.

 

So, here he is now, trying _not_ to sprint across campus, but knowing that that’s what he looks like due to the fast pace his long legs take him in, and he almost considers stealing a bike in hopes of getting to the park fast enough.

 

Knowing he’s not capable of doing such a thing, though, he walks briskly to the stop light, waiting a bit impatiently for the light to turn red. He checks his phone as he waits for the damn light to signal for him to walk, and notices Changkyun has graciously responded with Jooheon’s number, no questions asked. He thanks his good luck, and glances up just in time to see the light has signaled for him to walk.

 

It takes him about another twenty minutes before he gets to the last stop light, the last one to cross before he gets right to the entrance of the park, where he’s already glancing around to see if he spots the blonde haired boy. He goes to type out a message to him, when his phone suddenly vibrates and dies, leaving him without a way to contact him.

 

He swears loudly and tries not to throw a hissy fit, and finally, fucking finally, crosses the street. He’s not sure where he might be able to find Jooheon, and heads for the river, praying on everything that he’s there. Just as he’s about to step on the sidewalk, however, just after having crossed the streetlight, something heavy pushes against him and he ends up falling, hitting his head and falling to the side.

 

Hyungwon opens his eyes blearily, finding that it was someone on a bicycle who had hit him.

 

Running through his mind are thoughts of regret, regret at not having fixed things sooner with Jooheon, regret at not having lived more, regret at not having planned things out if he died at an early age, and embarrassment that he might die because of a bike. How funny life was.

 

When he tries to stand up, the weight on his head starts crushing down on him, and he finds himself slipping into darkness, falling down once more.

 

_Jh_

Jooheon had woken up early today. All day he reminded himself that today was the day, the day he and the tall model would finally be able to talk, without any restriction from the people around them, without any of the drama, and work things out.

 

He had high hopes for what might happen. He hoped, more than anything, that he could have Hyungwon back at his side, perhaps not as a couple, but hopefully as a friend. He had truly missed his company more than anything, and when he’d suggested they stopped seeing each other, his loss was noticeable.

 

It’s true, maybe he shouldn’t have jumped into conclusions so quickly. When he’d heard Jackson talking loudly that fateful Saturday morning at the cafe with someone else, talking about “my newest lover, his name is Hyungwon, this model with the most fuckable face,” perhaps he should have confronted Jackson then and there. He should have told him not to disrespect Hyungwon like that, should have asked him what he meant then and there. He probably should have asked Hyungwon if it was true, of course, instead of asking the one person he’d thought would know everything by having been told personally by Jackson.

 

Gunhee, of course, claimed everything was true, even going as far as telling him it was thanks to his new album that Jackson had finally found himself a new boytoy, then proceeded to show Jooheon the album cover. It was then that Jooheon knew he couldn’t confront Hyungwon about this.

 

Gunhee had been by his side while he cried about it, and he reminds himself he should’ve known not to be that vulnerable next to him, for next thing he knows Gunhee’s convinced him to break things off and get back with him.

 

Jooheon wished he hadn’t been so easy to manipulate, wished he’d talked about it then to Hyungwon, instead of asking other people not even involved in the situation.

 

But what’s done is done now, and Jooheon knows he’s going to blame himself about this til the end of time. He knows he should have trusted in Hyungwon more, and has vowed to himself that he’d never doubt the model’s words again.

 

To make everything right with said model however, he knew he’d have to officially kick Gunhee out of his life. So, the day he’d ran into Hyungwon in the park, when he’d given Jooheon the shock of his life by standing up for himself, punching Gunhee in the nose, he decided he needed to get the truth from Jackson.

 

Having called him over to Gunhee’s apartment claiming he’d gotten badly injured and needed him, he confronted him about Hyungwon, making sure he didn’t stand down once. Jackson had looked like he’d been crying back then, but Jooheon had felt too wronged to care. He demanded to know if it was true, and Jackson had broken down, claiming that it was all in an effort to make him leave the model.

 

He’d packed his things up from Gunhee’s then and there, and vowed he’d file a restraining order against him. He thanked Jackson, however, for telling him the truth, and told him he needed time to think about still being friends with him. He left, wandering throughout the streets until he’d found a cheap hotel to sleep for the night.

 

But that night he hadn’t slept, finding that he simply couldn’t drift off into sleep without fixing his wrongs. So he settled for texting Changkyun, and laying there wondering if his friend would ever text back.

 

When Changkyun’s “hey bro” lit up his phone, he faintly remembers having cried. He didn’t know what to say, and so had settled with texting him about an old argument they’d had, when Changkyun had claimed water was not wet. It got the ball rolling, and before he knows it, it’s like nothing had changed, Changkyun is helping him look for an apartment, inviting him out to lunch, and Jooheon honestly wants to cry again.

 

It had been thanks to Changkyun that Jooheon even thought about seeing Hyungwon again, asking him to come to this party he’d be hosting for his good friend Wonho, where he promised the model would attend. Jooheon had jumped at the chance, knowing that it’d be the only opportunity he’d have to speak to Hyungwon face-to-face, and hid around until he’d seen Hyungwon step out to the balcony.

 

He’d wanted to kiss him after the conversation they’d had, but knew it’d be better to wait until Hyungwon was sober. So he had to settle with telling Hyungwon to meet him at their park, hoping that he’d been conscious enough to remember, making a silent promise to himself that it was worth not having kissed him then and there for the chance to be able to kiss him once they’d talked.

 

It was a good thing he had no classes today, not until after 3 anyways, so he had all day to spend with Hyungwon once they were back together. Changkyun had mentioned that Hyungwon had wanted to be a serious thing with him, and still loved him dearly, and Jooheon was determined to make things work.

 

Right around 11, he decided to stop by the flower shop near the park, picking out a bundle of sunflowers and roses, his favorites because they reminded him of himself and the model. And even though he knew he was early, he decided he had nothing better to do than to wait for Hyungwon, knowing that beautiful man had waited for him just like this that Saturday long ago.

 

At a quarter to noon, he found that his nerves were becoming more pronounced, his stomach fluttering with nothing more than he assumed to be butterflies. He hadn’t felt like this since the first time he’d hung out with Hyungwon, when he’d been told by Changkyun that the model would be accompanying him at his studio; when he’d been told that the man he _marveled_ at would be in the only place he knew how to be openly vulnerable.

 

That day had seemed like such a long time ago, and Jooheon knew he wanted to take the model there again, allow him to see every piece of himself.

 

Jooheon gets so caught up fantasizing every little date and place that he plans to take Hyungwon, he doesn’t seem to notice that quite a lot of time has passed since the clock has struck noon. Before he knows it, noon has already come and pass, and the model is nowhere to be seen.

 

But Jooheon doesn’t let it bother him, and doesn’t check the clock at all until the pit in his stomach becomes uneasy. Finally deciding to check the time, he’s surprised to see that it’s already half past one, way after the time he’d arranged to meet.

 

The rejection doesn’t settle in Jooheon’s heart immediately, but rather slowly, almost like a little snack takes its time to coil around his heart before giving it a forceful tug, which Jooheon feels in his tear ducts. Not wanting to be seen crying in public, he gives the bouquet he’d bought a longing look, before picking them up, to make the long and lonely journey back to his apartment to properly cry, not noticing that he’s already crying.

 

The noise of an ambulance’s siren jolts him out of very depressing walk, and he catches himself looking up to see a small crowd has formed around the ambulance.

 

As he’s getting closer, he sees that a very tall man has been put on a stretcher and is being put in the ambulance, but once Jooheon squints to see who the man is, he stands still, knowing he’d recognize that small, handsome face anywhere.

 

Not caring how he looks, he runs to the crowd, asking if anyone knows who that was, just as the ambulance pulls away, sirens on full blast. Someone mentions it was a model, while another says no, it was a university student, and Jooheon knows as his heart sinks that it couldn’t be anyone but Hyungwon.

 

 

_Hwh_

White lights; that’s what greets and blinds Hyungwon when he’s finally able to open his eyes, but he finds himself having to close them again, squeezing his eyes shut so the lights can go away. He doesn’t remember having left them on when he fell asleep, how annoying.

 

“Hyungwon, you’re awake!” a voice whispers above him, blocking the light enough for Hyungwon to open his eyes to see who has called him. It’s no other than Wonho, who looks like he’s about to burst out into tears.

 

Hyungwon is a little confused as to why Wonho would cry, as well as confused as to why Wonho is with him, and when he opens his mouth to speak, his voice croaks out, “What’s wrong?” He wraps his hands around his throat, and finally takes notice of the paper-white nightgown he’s wearing, before looking around to find he’s in a hospital room.

 

“What’s wrong, what do you mean what’s wrong! You had me worried sick, I was scared you wouldn’t wake up again!” Wonho wails, whispering it in a hurry.

 

“What do you mean, how long have I been asleep?” Hyungwon worries, then adds as an afterthought, “why are you whispering?”

 

“Because of him,” Wonho points to somewhere in the corner, where Hyungwon finds that his favorite person in the entire world is slumped in slumber, looking the exact image of a sleeping cherub.

 

Hyungwon’s not sure how he ended up here, and finds at the moment he doesn’t care, because all he’d like to do at the moment is scoop the sleeping Jooheon in his arms and cuddle him as he’s meant to do. Wonho looks like he knows what Hyungwon wants to do, and therefore places a gentle but firm hand on the frailer one’s shoulder.

 

“I barely managed to convince him to take a nap, you will _not_ be ruining that Chae Hyungwon!”

 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but sits back nonetheless, running a hand through his unkept hair. He tugs on a strand, and in the silence decides to ask once more, “Hyung, how long have I been asleep for? Why am I here?”

 

“You honestly don’t remember?” Wonho looks troubled, but decides it’s best to not keep his friend wondering and tells him, “You went out to meet Jooheon at the park remember, then got hit by that stupid ass rapper on his stupid bike. It was enough to knock you unconscious for a...couple of days. Don’t worry about it though, we’re already pressing charges, and with any luck he’ll get locked away for a long time.”

 

Now Hyungwon was really confused. “Rapper? You don’t mean…”

 

“Yeah, Jooheon’s ex. I don’t know if you know this, but he’d been stalking you and it seems like he was waiting around for the right time to harm you and make it look like an accident. The dumbass didn’t really think it through though, and must have gotten impatient and settled for a hit-and-run. There were so many witnesses at the park, though, and they were able to track down who it was quick.”

 

“But, I mean, does it count as a hit-and-run if it was on a bike?”

 

“Well that’s what he’s getting charged with, so yeah I’d assume,” Wonho states matter-of-factly, then jerks when he hears Jooheon stir in his sleep.

 

“He’s been here all day every day, dude,” Wonho says when he catches Hyungwon staring at him, catching him by surprise. “He said he didn’t want to leave you by yourself, even when everyone else would go home to sleep. We tried to convince him to even just go to class, but he refused.”

 

Hyungwon is touched at his hyung’s words, but knows he’s going to have to scold Jooheon when he finally comes to for doing that. It seems that Jooheon has finally realized he’s awake, however, and is starting to wake up as well.

 

“I think I’m going to see what’s taking Changkyunnie so long, he said he was just going to get some coffee,” Wonho stretches and goes for the door, but not before throwing a knowing wink in Hyungwon’s direction.

 

“Joohoney,” Hyungwon croaks, and although it doesn’t come out as he’d intended, it manages to have the effect he was going for when Jooheon rubs the sleep from his eyes to see that it was indeed the tall model who has uttered his name, and launches himself into Hyungwon’s arms.

 

Hyungwon laughs and strokes Jooheon’s hair gently, before nuzzling into it like he’s wanted to in weeks. It’s comforting, and his hair smells of flowers and honey, a combination that Hyungwon can’t seem to get enough of. Jooheon finally pulls away, but only so much that their faces are the only thing in their immediate point of view.

 

“Hyungwonnie hyung, I’m so sorry this happened, if-”

 

Hyungwon places a hushing finger to Jooheon’s lips, silencing him before he can say anything else. “Stop that train of thought before it leaves your lips, Joohoney. This was completely out of your control, nothing you could have done would have stopped this from happening.”

 

“Yes, if only I’d have left you alone-”

 

“So that we could both be miserable?” Hyungwon frowned, giving Jooheon an incredulous look, “we both know we’d only end up finding a way to see eachother again. You and I are meant to be together, my honey bee, can’t you see?”

 

“Of course I know, you have no idea how hard...,” Jooheon swallows roughly, “how difficult it was to see you lying there, not knowing if you were going to wake up that day or not. I didn’t want to leave you alone, so I could compensate for all the past days we hadn’t been together. Hyungwon, all this time you were asleep, it really had me thinking.

 

"I thought about what I would do if you would wake up. I wanted to be positive, like Changkyunnie told me to be, so I...just thought about what you and I would be like when you'd wake up. I made a promise to tell you how much I love you every single day, and bring you roses unworthy of your beauty, and take you everywhere you'd ever want to go. I promised I would make you breakfast every morning, because I know you always wake up late and never properly eat, and cheer you on at each one of your modeling gigs or fashion shows. I'd cuddle with you in your free time, because I know that it's your favorite thing to do besides sleep, and sing you some of my songs so you'd know how you make me feel.

 

"But I also thought about how well you treated me, and how if- if you never woke up, I'd never be able to live without that again. Yeah, anyone else could try to mimic everything you'd done for me, and mimic everything you'd said to me, but it wouldn't be enough. It'd always feel empty, and that's when I knew I wouldn't be able to live if it wasn't by your side. You complete me."

 

Hyungwon honestly wants to cry, but then Jooheon presses his lips against Hyungwon’s, and he finds himself grabbing his blonde-haired boy by the back of the neck to deepen the kiss, wanting to stay like this forever.

 

When they finally pull away, Jooheon rests his forehead on the model’s, and Hyungwon strokes his cheeks endearingly, wanting to feel his soft skin under him for as long as he can.

 

“Does this mean we’re together now?” Hyungwon whispers, deeming it too nerve-racking to speak louder than a murmur.

 

“Hyungwonnie, do you honestly think I’d be able to live as anything other than your partner? You’re stuck with me now, no returns,” Jooheon giggles, and Hyungwon thinks he’s never looked more beautiful than he does now, wrapped comfortably in his long arms, right where he’s meant to be.

 

"I love you, Jooheon."

 

"And I love you, Hyungwon, for loving me just as I am."

 

 

 

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever multi-chapter Hyungheon AU has just been completed, and I personally feel very proud of myself!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around for the end, and thank you all so much for constantly putting up with my delayed updates, and for giving kudos and always commenting, it all means so much to me. I really hope everyone enjoyed the ending, I am quite content with how it ends! I might write a one-shot for this later in the future, but for now, our couple's story has ended <3
> 
> I hope everyone sticks around with me in the new year, I have another Hyungheon/ Honeypeach au I plan to write to hopefully start filling up the hyungheon tag here! If anyone would like to see me write a specific prompt or setting, feel free to write a response, if not I will most likely write a very cheesy high school hyungheon au!
> 
> As always you can find me on @tropicaichae, hope everyone has a wonderful new years eve!


End file.
